Les choristes
by SuperVovo
Summary: UPDATECHAP6!Souvenirs de Trowa, de la pension de son enfance qui lui a fait découvrir la musique, l’amitié et surtout l’amour… Mais ce plongeon dans le passé pourrait bien faire ressurgir de vieilles peurs qu’il aurait préféré enterrer à jamais.
1. chapitre 1: je plante le décor

_Et viiii !!!!! _

_A force de dire que le héros des choristes ressemblait trop à Trowa (en plus jeune), et que ce film ferait une super fic, j'ai décidé de l'écrire !!! (enfin c'est très librement adapté, c'est un peu beaucoup plus **trash** quand même…)_

_Franchement je trouve que Pierre Morange est l'incarnation de Tro-chan (é vi c possible, un humain qui ressemble à un manga, ou alors c'est moi qui lis trop de fanfic ') à part la mèche qui est un peu trop courte, mais bon…_

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, aucune importance car je vais un peu m'en écarter._

_Alors, le début é plutôt mortel, é après c plus marrant, ne vous inquiétez pas ;-)_

_Enfin bref j'arrête avec mes blabla, place à l'histoire…_

**CHAPITRE 1 : **je plante le décor !****

****

****

Sous la lumière tamisée d'un lustre en cristal, l'homme élancé s'apprêtait devant un grand miroir. Ayant ajusté son nœud papillon de soie nacrée, il passa la longue veste noire traditionnelle que portaient les musiciens. Malgré ses quarante-trois ans, l'homme avait gardé le visage fin, ses traits éternellement juvéniles, et le regard intense d'une forêt verdoyante.

- M. Barton, un appel pour vous, dit un domestique après avoir frappé à la porte.

- Dites leur de rappeler après le concert.

- C'est important, c'est…au sujet de votre sœur.

Trowa sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Il saisit le combiné et attendit que le domestique soit parti pour répondre :

- Oui…

Il écouta, ses yeux, trop brillants, perdus dans le vague.

-Très bien, j'y serais. Murmura-t-il après un silence, avant de raccrocher.

Catherine…

La mort avait fini par emporter ce que la maladie n'avait pu tempérer. Son éternelle vitalité, son enthousiasme, sa joie de vivre, son incommensurable générosité, son amour…Son amour pour lui. Lui, son petit frère à elle toute seule et à personne d'autre, son impossible petit frère qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, sans qu'elle ne parvienne jamais à lui en vouloir, son petit bonhomme qui avait fait d'elle la plus fière de toutes les grandes soeurs…

Il laissa les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleur ? Une éternit ?

Vingt-neuf ans…Les images revinrent d'elles mêmes. Pour quelles raisons ? Il ne le savait que trop bien… Il tenta de chasser ses sombres souvenirs, ce n'était pas le moment pour ramener à la vie ses vieux fantômes.

Il se leva et saisit sa flûte d'argent. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir et essuya ses larmes.

- Ce soir, je jouerai pour toi Catherine. Une dernière fois…

Le lendemain, il partit en direction de Ravel, village de son enfance, où sa sœur avait vécu. La route étroite et sinueuse le rapprochant un peu plus à chaque kilomètre de là où tout avait commenc

L'enterrement fut simple et émouvant, comme elle l'aurait souhaité. De nombreux habitants étaient venus dire un dernier au revoir à « la belle Catherine », surnom qu'elle avait porté tout au long de sa vie. Trowa n'en connaissait que quelques uns qui lui présentèrent des condoléances sincères. Longtemps après la mise en bière, le frère de la défunte resta seul penché sur sa tombe, comme hypnotisé par les zébrures du marbre blanc de la pierre tombale. Quand il sortit enfin du cimetière, un homme l'interpella :

- Trowa…

Après quelques secondes, le musicien reconnut sous les traits du quarantenaire, le petit garçon qu'il avait connu autrefois :

- Quatre.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de prendre son vieil ami dans ses bras. Trowa, habituellement gêné par ce genre de démonstrations, accepta l'accolade avec gratitude, il avait plus que jamais besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine.

-Et voila ! J'te laisse deux heures tout seul et t'es déjà dans les bras d'un autre mec, taquina un troisième homme dont Trowa n'avait pas remarqué la présence.

-Duo, je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir, le réprimanda le flûtiste.

-Et depuis quand est-ce que j't'écoute ? répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

Un léger sourire passa sur le visage de Trowa, bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, il était heureux que son compagnon n'en ait fait qu'à sa tête et soit présent à ses cotés en ses heures sombres.

-Quat-chan ! Ca fait un bail ! s'exclama le natté en se tournant vers le petit blond.

-Environ trente ans, réfléchi Quatre.

- T'es devenu immense ! remarqua Duo.

-Mais je suis toujours plus petit que vous, dit-il avec un sourire lumineux. T'as toujours ta natte à ce que je vois.

-Plutôt mourir que de la couper !

Trowa écoutait avec amusement ses anciens camarades de classes évoquer le bon vieux temps. Ils se promenèrent dans le village de leur prime jeunesse, se revoyant enfants, dévaler les rues les mains pleines de pains aux chocolats, poursuivis par un boulanger en furie…

Ils passèrent devant la maison de Catherine. Elle n'avait jamais accepté d'aller à l'hôpital, malgré sa santé fragile. Elle avait aussi toujours refusé que Trowa lui paie un médecin à domicile, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il se fasse du souci pour elle. Malheureusement, son frère n'avait pu lui rendre visite très souvent du fait de ses nombreux voyages à l'étranger, mais il l'avait invitée à la plupart de ses concerts. Elle avait été sa première fan et l'avait toujours soutenu. Comment allait-il faire sans elle…Il sentit des bras l'entourer, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Duo qui passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Viens, partons…murmura le natté.

Ils marchèrent au hasard, se racontant ce qu'ils étaient devenus, sans trop savoir où leurs pas les menaient. Et ils arrivèrent devant une grille rongée par la rouille qu'il leur était bien connu. Trowa fixa sans la voir l'enseigne de l'établissement. Duo et Quatre se regardèrent, mal à l'aise, mieux valait ne pas rester ici. Aucun d'eux n'avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé à Fond de l'Etang, et comment le pourrait-il ? Trowa poussa la grille et marcha vers la bâtisse, bientôt suivi par ses deux compagnons…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

1949, Fond de l'Etang, pension pour garçons orphelins, cancres, enfants difficiles… (cas désespérés disaient certains).

9h15, l'unique classe écoutait (plus ou moins) le professeur Wufei Chang exposer les difficultés de Napoléon sous le premier Empire, ce qui ne semblait pas soulever l'enthousiasme général.

- Maxwell, dites-moi comment pouvait-on obtenir la légion d'honneur, interrogea le professeur.

- En passant dans la couche de Bonaparte, répondit-il du tac au tac, provoquant un éclat de rire général.

- Grrr ! Vous ne respectez rien !!! Vous me copierez cent fois « La légion d'honneur récompensait ceux qui avait rendu service à l'Empire »

- Ils rendent bien service à l'empereur…chuchota-t-il à son voisin avec un de ses clins d'œil dont lui seul avait le secret.

Duo Maxwell, sans doute le garçon le plus aimé des pensionnaires (pour les profs c'était une autre histoire). Nul ne comprenait comment il avait pu atterrir à Fond de l'Etang, tant sa sociabilité et son aisance le rendait sympathique. De plus, il bénéficiait d'une surveillance particulière et n'avait le droit à aucune visite. Fait encore plus étrange, l'élève arborait une longue natte brune (et quand je dis longue, c'est longue !) alors que le règlement imposait les cheveux courts à tous les pensionnaires. Le garçon avait pourtant bien était convoqué par le directeur Treize à ce sujet (personne, si ce n'est les deux principaux concernés, ne savait ce qui s'était passé durant cet entretient), mais Duo avait gardé sa natte et Treize n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet…

- La bataille de Waterloo entraîna la chute de Napoléon 1er, qui, dans ce combat acharn

M. Chang débuta une narration passionnée de l'affrontement entre la Grande Armée et l'Angleterre. Il décrivit, dans un discours enflammé, la litanie des tambours conduisant les soldats à la mort, une mort pour la patrie, pour la gloire, pour la justice, pour libérer les peuples oppressés par les rois tyranniques européens ! Il se saisit de la longue règle en bois posée sur son bureau et mima les sabres des fantassins, tranchant, transperçant les chairs ennemies encore et encore jusqu'à ce que, touché à la poitrine, il laisse échapper son arme graduée et s'écroule sur le sol de la classe dans le silence le plus parfait. Seuls ces récits sanglants parvenaient à retenir l'attention des jeunes garçons. Les charmants bambins raffolaient des jets d'hémoglobine, des têtes tranchées et des corps s'entassant sur l'herbe écarlate…

La cloche retentit, libérant les élèves absorbés par la scène. Ils se précipitèrent vers la cours, formant ainsi une masse compacte devant l'étroite porte, tandis que Wufei se relevait en époussetant avec élégance son costume noir.

- Eh ! Attendez-moi ! s'exclama une petite voix bloquée à l'arrière de la queue.

Ce petit blond qui s'égosillait et tentait (tant bien que mal) de remonter son bermuda trois fois trop grand pour lui, c'était Quatre Pépino. Orphelin, ses parents ayants été déportés pendant la guerre, il restait persuadé que son père viendrait le chercher bientôt et chaque samedi, il attendait devant la grille du pensionnat, restant des heures sous le froid hivernal, espérant un homme qui ne viendrait jamais. Sa naïveté et sa fragilité avaient vite fait du petit bonhomme le souffre douleur de ses camarades…enfin jusqu'à l'arrivé de Duo (il y avait quelques semaines). Celui-ci l'avait pris sous son aile et veillait sur lui comme sur son petit frère.

Tous les élèves se bousculaient, poussant, tirant leurs camarades pour essayer de se frayer un chemin vers la porte. Tous sauf un qui s'appuya contre un bureau et croisa les bras, attendant patiemment que la voie se libère. Il resta ainsi, en silence, jusqu'à ce que le dernier garçon soit sorti. En silence…comme à son habitude, « le muet » qu'on l'appelait car il ne l'ouvrait jamais ou quasiment. On ne savait rien de lui, ou si peu… Il s'appelait Trowa Barton, il avait quatorze ans (ce qui était l'age moyen des pensionnaires), ses parents étaient morts Dieu seul sait comment et c'était sa sœur, de dix ans son aînée, qui l'élevait. Les autres garçons ne l'aimaient pas (trop bizarre) et il ne cherchait pas à se faire aimer d'eux. Il exaspérait aussi (à un point inimaginable) les professeurs car il avait un (énorme) problème avec l'autorité, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux séjours « au cachot », la prison pour les enfants punis. Le cachot c'était sympa : deux mètres carrés, pas de lumière, froid (glacial oui !), humide, pas de lit, pas de table (vide en fait), des barreaux pour égayer la pièce, des cafards pour se tenir compagnie…quel gosse n'a jamais rêvé de passer quinze jours (enfermé) dans un endroit pareil ? Toujours est-il que cela n'avait jamais empêché les jeunes têtes brûlées de récidiver.

La récréation battait son plein, lorsque ce fit entendre le très reconnaissable :

« RASSEMBLEMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

du professeur Chang, qui avait l'extraordinaire faculté de ne jamais se casser la voix (ce qui était un don très précieux pour travailler dans cet établissement). A ce signal, les gamins se mirent en rang devant leur professeur et le silence se fit. Le directeur Treize et un homme que les pensionnaires n'avaient encore jamais vu se placèrent devant l'attroupement :

- Messieurs, commença Treize, voici votre nouveau surveillant…

A SUIVRE

_Tadaaa__ donc voila l'introduction_

_Je continue si ça vous plait. Etant donné que j'ai déjà tout plein de fic de commencées, si ça vous plait pas, je me concentrerai plus sur les autres…_

_Donc donnez moi votre avis dans une chtite review sioupléééééééé _

_Supervovo_


	2. Chap 2: Mais qu'estce que je fais la!

_Supervovo : Deuxième chapitre !_

_Lecteurs : Ben enfin c'est pas trop tôt !!!_

_Supervovo : ' euh ze suis désolé…et…c'est parske…enfin…j'pouvais pas…je…BON OK J'AI PAS D'EXCUSE VALABLE !!!sniiifff. Enfin bon le principal c'est que le nouveau chapitre soit là (mieux vaut tard que jamais ?)_

_Lecteurs : mouaiiisss….--'_

**CHAPITRE 2**

****

****

****

« - Pour un premier contact, vous vous en tirez pas trop mal! » commenta le professeur Chang, en serrant la main du nouveau surveillant, avant de le conduire à sa « chambre ».

Pas trop mal ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait eut droit qu'à cinq coups de pieds, trois pierres et quelques dizaines d'insultes (sur une trentaine d'élèves, ce n'est pas si mal). De plus les charmants petits angelots l'avait déjà rebaptisé avec un adorable surnom affectif : « Poupée » (ou « Barbie » ou « poupée Barbie » enfin toute sorte de petits noms qui mettaient en avant la virilité du pion).

Le jeune arrivant commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté ce poste, et ce n'est pas la vue de la « pièce » qui lui était réservée qui le ferait changer d'avis… Un lit, une chaise, un bureau, une armoire, le tout entassé dans six mètres carrés (maximum) et séparé du reste du dortoir par…UN RIDEAU ! Cela voulait dire qu'il devrait supporter les turbulents pensionnaires toutes les nuits ! Il ne put retenir un soupir. Il remercia son collègue asiatique et commença à s'installer …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« - Bonsoir messieurs, commença Duo tout en caricaturant le nouveau pion.

Les autres garçons formaient un cercle autour de lui pour profiter du spectacle. Leur camarade avait détaché sa longue chevelure ondulée (pour parfaire son imitation) et se dandinait sensuellement :

-Je suis votre nouvelle pionne…Appelle-moi Barbie, beau blond, dit-il en se penchant sur Quatre et en feignant de l'embrasser.

Un fou rire général gagna bientôt les adolescents. Le jeune natté tentait de reprendre sa respiration, quand son regard fut accroché par un intense iris émeraude qui le dévisageait. Surpris, il détourna les yeux une fraction de seconde, avant que la curiosité ne reprenne le dessus. Mais quand il posa à nouveau son regard améthyste sur « le muet », celui-ci s'était détourné et se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Eh ! Duo ! Youhou ?!? l'interpella l'un des pensionnaires en passant une main devant ses yeux.

- Hein quoi ? répondit-il sortant enfin de sa torpeur. Où est ce qui va ?

- Qui ? Ah ! Le muet? J'en sais rien et j'm'en fous!

- Bon débarras ! ajouta un deuxième garçon.

- Mais c'est qui ? demanda Duo. C'est le seul gars à qui j'ai encore jamais parlé depuis mon arrivée.

- T'occupe ! C'est un mec à emmerdes. Il reste toujours dans son coin et il l'ouvre jamais.

- Ca j'avais compris…

- Et le dirlo peut pas le blairer…

- Bah ! Comme moi, ça m'empêche pas de m'faire des potes.

- Laisse tomber j'te dis…

Duo haussa les épaules, et suivit ses camarades dans la cour de récréation.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong !!!!!!

La cloche sonnait la fin de la récréation…

L'heure de vérité. Première heure d'étude. Le jeune homme à la longue chevelure platine (qui lui avait fallu son surnom de « Barbie ») avançait d'un pas décidé vers la salle de classe d'où s'échappaient des cris stridents. L'agitation faisait trembler les murs du couloir, et la photo de la bienfaitrice fondatrice de l'établissement qui y était pendue, ne tenait plus que par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Le surveillant décrocha le cadre et le posa délicatement sur la fenêtre, avant de poursuivre son ascension vers l'antre de ses futurs élèves. Il devrait imposer son autorité et parvenir à les contenir. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par ces petits garnements.

- Vingt-deux v'la Barbie ! Prévint l'un des pensionnaires.

En quelques secondes, tous les élèves eurent repris leur place, et les cigarettes ou les boulettes de papiers (et autres projectiles) furent rapidement dissimulées sous les bureaux.

- Bonjours Messieurs, comme vous le savez, je suis votre nouveau surveillant, commença-t-il en laissant courir son regard azur sur l'ensemble de la classe, je me nomme Zechs Merquise et je ne tolérerai aucun débordement durant les heures de permanences.

Il posa la serviette en cuir qui ne le quittait jamais sur le bureau, et s'assit. Déjà des chuchotements se faisaient entendre, il devait rester prudent. M. Chang lui avait conseillé de se méfier (tout particulièrement) de deux élèves …Mais lesquels étaient-ce ? Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis se leva et saisit sa serviette :

- Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, je vais nommer quelqu'un de confiance qui surveillera la classe.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. En regardant son visage tendu par une concentration extrême, on aurait cru que de ses paroles dépendait l'avenir de l'humanité. Quelques sourires naquirent sur le visage des jeunes garçons.

- Humm...M.Barton.

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune châtain haussa un sourcil. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, accompagnés de quelques sarcasmes : « quelqu'un de confiance ? le muet ? Elle a pas peur la pionne ! » ou « il compte sur le muet pour nous surveiller ! Il a vu la vierge ou quoi ! »…

- Lequel d'entre vous est Trowa Barton ?

- Moi. Dit en se levant un jeune garçon dissimulé au fond de la classe. Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le surveillant et croisa machinalement les bras. Il était assez grand pour son âge, mais plutôt mince et élancé. Quelque chose dans le regard de l'adolescent mit mal à l'aise Merquise. Il ne cillait pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur son vis-à-vis, Trowa attendait patiemment.

- Très bien, je reviens dans cinq minutes…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cinq minutes plus tard (quelle précision ce Zechs !), le nouveau pion regagna la salle de classe. Tout semblait normal (aux premiers abords), c'est à peine si l'on ne voyait pas une petite auréole briller au dessus de la tête des élèves (c'est louche). Soudain, il vit un avion en papier voler à travers la pièce (c'était trop beau…). Il chercha des yeux le « nouveau surveillant provisoire désigné volontaire » pour lui faire quelques reproches et le trouva au tableau une craie à la main en train d'achever son œuvre. Zechs s'approcha du dessin et reconnut sous les traits de cette pulpeuse jeune femme entièrement recouverte de nœuds et de froufrou sa propre personne. A la surprise générale, l'homme blond lâcha un doux éclat de rire (mékékif ?), avant d'ajouter le sourire aux lèvres:

- C'est pas mal…Mais je crois que je peux faire mieux.

Il prit lui-même une craie et observa quelques secondes Barton. Sous les traits précis du jeune surveillant apparurent bientôt un (chibi) garçon avec une grande mèche dans la figure, vêtu d'un énorme pantalon à pois, s'apprêtant à recevoir une grosse tarte à la crème ! Des rires accueillirent la nouvelle caricature.

- Ca t'apprendra à faire le clown. Allez, va à ta place.

Trowa fit quelques pas, l'air de rien, avant de se saisir de la serviette de Merquise et de l'envoyer voler à travers la pièce où elle commença à voltiger de mains en mains.

- Lâchez ça tout de suite ! s'écria Zechs en courant à travers la pièce, espérant récupérer son bien.

Après quelques instants de cette course poursuite effrénée, la serviette tomba sur le sol. Merquise était à deux doigts de s'en saisir, quand soudain une natte lui passa sous le nez emportant avec elle son précieux bien (dommage !).

- Ca suffit ! retentit une voix calme, mais puissante et pleine d'autorité.

Le silence se fit instantanément et tous les élèves regagnèrent en un temps record leur place respective…sauf Duo qui avait toujours la serviette de cuir entre les mains.

- Encore vous Maxwell ! s'écria le Directeur.

Alors c'était donc lui, la deuxième terreur de la classe…L'avantage était qu'il était plutôt facile à repérer avec son immensément longue natte. Elle lui arrivait presque aux pieds, enfin étant donné qu'il ne devait pas dépasser le mètre cinquante ce n'était pas si énorme, mais tout de même ! Cela ne devait pas être pratique pour courir, il devait se prendre les pieds dedans et… (c'est moi où on s'écarte du sujet ? ').

- Oh ! Vous avez fait tomber vot'e serviette M. Merquise, répondit le plus innocemment possible Duo, comme si de rien était.

Voyant le regard noir que lançait M. Kushrenada au jeune garçon, Zechs s'approcha de celui-ci et répondit :

- Merci Maxwell, tu peux aller à ta place maintenant.

Les élèves, Duo le premier, se regardèrent, surpris.

- Merquise, dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler.

Une fois seuls, les pensionnaires commencèrent à commenter ce qui venait de ce passer, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils rencontraient un pion comme celui-là. Et ils n'avaient encore rien vu…

A SUIVRE

_Bon j'voulais pas m'arrêter si tôt, mais en fait ce chapitre s'annonce beaucoup plus long que prévu, donc je préfères le couper en deux (et puis sinon vous aurez jamais la suite étant donné que je sais pas du tout quand je pourrais la continuer)._

_Je dois aussi continuer « Le jeux cruel du hasard » mais la fic sur les choristes étant plus populaire, je la continue en priorité…(le client est roi)_

_Sinon la suite de « A la recherche d'une étoile perdue » est pour bientôt (le miracle a eut lieu !!). Et viii, Iria (ma co-fanfikeuse de cette fic) is back (yes she is alive), donc NORMALEMENT, la suite devrait pas tardée… _

_Donc voila, je m'excuse encore pour ma lenteur, mais aucune de mes fics n'est abandonnée, il faut juste être un peu patient ._

_Et maintenant place** aux reviewsss** :_****

****

**From: Sahad ?userid=370545****)  
  
Kya!  
Vivement la suite! J'ai hâte de lire! C'est une super idée! Et je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à trouver que Morange à un petit air à Trowa ou l'inverse, comme tu veux! Enfin j'ai hâte de lire la suite!**

_Dieu merci je ne suis pas timbré (ou complètement Trowanomaniac)_

_Bon ben si ça te plait je continu (le client é roi ;-)_

**From****: katoru87 ?userid=579861)  
  
Non s'il te plait, concentre-toi sur cette fic là. Je veux la suite c'est trop kawai En plus TrowaXDuoXTrowa c'est pas un couple ordinaire. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer Je suis même prête à me proposer comme bêta-readeuse si ça peut t'aider  
Bisous  
Katoru**

_Miciii__ !! Et vi c pas un couple ordinaire, de toute façon, **toutes mes fic sont sur des couples pas ordinaires** : A MORT LES 2x1 et les 3X4 et les 5XSally !!!!! humhum dsl, non mais j'aime bien aussi ces couples c juste, qu'il y'en a beaucoup trop et que je fais un petit peu Orverdose _()__

_Merci de ta proposition, c très gentil ça. Mais je pense jamais a faire béta-reader mes fic (c pitètre pr ça kil ya autant de fautes ? ). Enfin si un jours ma mémoire se décide a rentré a la maison p-ê ke je te l'enverrai. (et pui a SuperWuwu(ocun rapport avec Wufei) aussi qui é ma béta-readeuse officielle (qd j'y pense))._

_Roo__ bisous ossi_

**From****: raziel()  
  
mdr l'idée est bonne.  
  
Quatre qui passe de fils de riche à orphelin c'est rigolo.  
  
Perso, j'aurai par contre inversé les roles pour Heero et Trowa ( ben oui dsl, j'aodre le 121 :p ) Mais c'est vrai qu'alors se posait le pb de la famille d'Heero ( on fasiat mourir J ?)  
  
J'aurai pas pensé à transférer ce film dans GW mais ca peut donner**

_Mici__ (apparemment ya pa ke moi ki é eu cet idée..)_

_Quatre est le perso parfait pour Pépino : tout kawai, tout gentil, tout chibi !!!_

_Et vi pas de 1x2 dans cet fic (kom je l'ai dit plus haut, j'essai d'être un peu original dans les couples (note personnelle : **VIVE LES 3X5** !!!!!!!! supervovo qui hurle à s'éclaté la voix et que tout le monde regarde d'un air perplexe, voir désespéré '). Et puis Heero ne correspond pas vraiment à la personnalité de Morange (je trouve personnellement moi-même). Et puis un facteur encore plus important m'empêché de faire un 1x2 : Je ne supporte pas Heero (dsl au fan, j'essai de l'épargner dans mes fic, de ne pas me défouler sur lui, mais de la à faire de lui le héros…ARGH ! là c au dessus de mes forces…)_

_Voilaa__ voila ceci explik cela…_

**From****: Naera Ishikawa ?userid=602483)  
  
Elle est super cette fic !! Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin !  
En espérant que tu mettes vite la suite !  
bisous__**

_Miiiiiiciiiiii__ de tous ces encouragements, je vais me mettre aux travail !!! (pour la rapidité, je fé ske je px, j'rame un peu bocoup pr écrire mes chapitres.)_

_Bisous bisous_

**From: ****)  
  
WAHO ! MAIS C'EST SUPER BIEN !  
Alala, exxcellent ta fic !  
  
Vraiment, c'est super bien écrit, et malgré ce que tu peux en dire, il y a quand même de l'humour. Le couple Duo/TRowa est très réussis également.  
Bref ! Continue ! ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin !  
La suite !  
  
Bisous  
  
Sandra**

_########### _

_je…__je…je sais pas quoi dire…_

_merciiiiiii : **MOUAH** rrooo poutoux de la mort qui tue la vie_

**From: ****)  
  
NON!  
  
malheur, de malheur, de malheur!  
  
j'ai eu la même idée ke toi!  
  
mais tu l'as postée avt moi! c'est pas juste!;;  
  
je suis verte!  
  
enfin... c'est qud même un très bon début, et c'est très différent de mon interprétation...  
alors, on verra bien quelle fic aura le plus de succès!  
  
moi aussi, j'ai adoré le film... et c'est vrai ke tro ressemble à morange...  
  
enfin, j'ai hâte de lire la suite en tt cas!  
kisu!  
chris.**

_Je suis vraiment désolée Chris…_

_C'est vrai que la 1ere fois ke g vu ce film (il y a environ 2mois), j'ai pensé que ça ferai une très bonne fic et j'étais persuadée que quelqu'un allé l'adapté d'ici peu. Mais voila au bout d'un mois, puis d'un mois é demi, personne n'avait rien écrit sur Les choristes… Bon ben tampis j'me suis dit. Et puis il a fini par repasser au ciné et je suis allé le revoir (pour la 3é fois) avec une copine qui ne l'aV tjs pas vu. Et elle m'a dit ke ct trop niais, que ça pourrait être bien, mais qu'il faudrait changé kelkes trucs…(moi g trouV ça génial, mais bon). G décidé de relevé le défi k'elle me lancé et de l'adapté en trash. Donc voila, étant donné que je vais changer pas mal de choses par rapport au film, je ne pense pas que se soit grave que tu é choisi le même sujet et je ne veux surtout pas me mettre en compétition avec toi. Je lirai ta fic ça c sur, mé je ne compte pas la comparé a la mienne (tt ce ke j'espère c que tu n'a pas choisi le même perso que moi pr faire Clément Mathieu, car kom ça nos fic seront VRAIMENT très différentes)._

_Merci ton appréciation _

**From****: Deedo elfe demone ?userid=511016)  
  
J'ai adorée ta fic et j'ai hate de connaitre la suite.  
  
Bonne continuation  
  
Deedo**

_Maaaaaaaaarrrchhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiii__ !!!!!!!!!!!_

_Je suis ravie que ça te plaise chère elfe demone (Wahou ! elfe Et démon ! ça doit être la classe ce croissement ;-)_

_Tadaaaa___

_La suite au prochain épisode_

_Supervovo_


	3. chapitre 3: love me, please love meeeee!

_Kikou everybody !!!_

_J'ai bien fait de couper le chapitre 2 en deux parties, car la deuxième partie est quand même plus longue que mes chapitres habituels (enfin y a pas vraiment de règle dans la longueur des chapitres, mais je suis inconsciemment régulière…)_

_Dc voila la suite (un peu en retard parske arrête pas de planté mais bon) _

_Bonne Lectureuhhhh !!!!_

****

****

**CHAPITRE 3**

****

****

****

Trois heures de français…

« Mais c'est pas humain ! » se disaient la plupart des jeunes élèves en se tortillant sur leurs chaises à la recherche d'une quelconque animation ou en mordillant le bout de leur plume d'un air rêveur. Quelques uns commençaient à dodeliner de la tête devant l'interminable discours monocorde du directeur Kushrenada. Même Zechs Merquise qui assistait son supérieur avait du mal à rester concentré sur la classe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est long, pensait Duo, affalé sur sa table, qu'est-ce que c'est long, qu'est-ce que c'est long, mais qu'est-ce que c'est long ! C'est pas possible, j'vais mourir, achevez-moi ! Piti ! »

Il regarda sa natte et songea qu'il pouvait toujours se pendre avec, sa mort serait longue mais pas autant que ce cours. Bon, laissant là ses idées suicidaires, il reporta son attention sur les autres élèves qui semblaient à peu prés aussi actifs qu'un poulpe bouilli hors de l'eau, et l'un des garçons excita sa curiosité. Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades, le muet (encore lui ?) se tenait droit et semblait absorbé par son cahier de français.

Cela devait faire vingt bonnes minutes qu'il griffonnait tranquillement les pages, quand une sonnerie libératrice retentit, accueillie par de sonores soupirs de soulagement. Le directeur donna la permission aux élèves de sortir, à l'exception de M. Barton. Toujours aussi curieux, Duo fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son bureau pour assister à la scène.

« - Vous aviez l'air particulièrement concentré pendant mon cour, M. Barton, commença Treize en toisant de son regard saphir le jeune garçon.

- Puis-je voir les notes, constructives je n'en doute pas, que vous avez prises ? poursuivit-il d'un ton délicieusement ironique.

Avec une réticence dissimulée, Trowa retourna à sa place pour prendre son cahier et vit Duo accroupi derrière sa table les yeux fixés sur lui. Légèrement surpris, il haussa de quelques millimètres son sourcil gauche, avant de rejoindre le directeur.

- Mon cher Zechs, je crois que nous avons un artiste parmi nous, dit Kushrenada en tendant le cahier à son subordonné.

Le jeune surveillant reconnut une caricature semblable à celle qu'il avait vue sur le tableau noir lors de sa première heure, sauf que, sur celle-ci, deux personnages était présents. Lui-même, cette fois-ci vêtu d'une longue robe sexy, dansait devant un homme aux yeux exorbités et à la langue pendante. Ce dernier de part sa physionomie (en particulier ses longs sourcils) rappelait étrangement le directeur de Fond de l'Etang…

Trowa ne put retenir le (très) léger sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Treize le foudroya du regard :

- Au cachot. Quinze jours, dit-il simplement en quittant la pièce suivi bientôt par Zechs.

Un sifflement admiratif vint du fond de la classe.

- Eh ben ! Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il t'a vraiment dans le collimateur ! remarqua Duo en sortant de sa cachette.

Il s'approcha du bureau et prit la pièce à conviction qui avait fait plonger Trowa.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant attendre la réponse pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Barton haussa les épaules. Quand Maxwell posa enfin les yeux sur le dessin de son camarade, il partit dans un fou rire mémorable :

- MOUAAAAAAA !! C'est vrai qu'ils font un joli couple, je comprend maintenant pourquoi il arrête pas de le convoquer dans son bureau. Et pauvre Chang qui doit tenir la chandelle…à moins que…

Trowa écoutait son camarade partir dans son énorme délire de couple à trois et tentait d'imaginer le professeur Chang avec une robe chinoise. Cette image s'associa bientôt à celle de Treize bavant au pied de l'asiatique puis à celle de Zechs en Barbie…il finit par éclater d'un rire mélodieux, doux comme le ruissellement d'une rivière. Surpris, Duo arrêta son monologue « les péripéties des feux de l'amour de Treize et des gendarmettes en vacances » et observa le visage, habituellement si tristounet du jeune châtain, s'adoucir comme un chaton frigorifié par la neige se réchauffant sous les premiers rayons printaniers.

« BARTOOOONNN !!!!!!!!! AU CACHOT !!!!!!!! » hurla M. Chang depuis la cour.

- J'dois y aller, conclut le jeune puni, à regret, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Eh Trowa ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son camarade une ombre de sourire toujours présente sur ses lèvres.

- On s'revoit dans quinze jours, proposa le natté lançant un clin d'œil à Barton.

Celui-ci observa quelques instants Duo, cherchant une trace d'ironie ou de sarcasme dans sa voix… Non. Rien. Il paraissait sincère.

- Sans faute, répondit-il enfin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Zechs traversait les longs couloirs qui conduisaient à « ses appartements » (faut l'dire vite), quand il passa devant une petite pièce inhabituellement animée. Attiré par les nombreuses voix qui s'y échappaient, il vit qu'une dizaine de femmes d'âge mûr discutaient (ou disputaient plutôt), embrassaient et cajolaient nos chers petits pensionnaires.

- Eh ! Vous ! l'interpella une voix mélodieuse mais exaspérée.

Le jeune surveillant posa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui le tirait par la manche et découvrit une splendide fleur d'une vingtaine d'année, vêtue d'une ravissante petite robe jonquille. Ses boucles chocolat encadraient son doux visage où siégeaient deux perles myosotis et retombaient souplement sur ses délicates épaules.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle ? demanda poliment Zechs en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Vous pouvez me dire où est mon p'tit frère, ça fait une heure que je poireaute et j'reprends le travail à cinq heure ! s'exclama-t-elle sur les nerfs.

- Je me nomme Zechs Merquise, je suis le nouveau surveillant de l'établissement. Quel est votre nom ?

- J'ai pas que ça à faire que de vous racontez ma vie !!! Je dois voir...

- Vous vous méprenez, je voulais simplement connaître votre nom pour ainsi en déduire celui de votre frère et vous conduire à lui.

- Oh ! euh…je, balbutia-t-elle rougissante, je suis désolée, j'ai été affreusement grossière envers vous… je m'excuse, je…

- Ce n'est rien, vous êtes toute pardonnée.

- Catherine Barton. dit-elle en tendant la main au jeune homme qui la saisie délicatement pour y déposer un baiser.

La jeune femme ne devait pas être habituée à de telles manières car elle prit une jolie teinte coquelicot qui s'accordait à merveille avec le jaune jonquille de sa robe.

- Où est Trowa ? demanda-t-elle pour reprendre contenance.

- Euh…il n'est pas ici, se souvint Merquise.

- Ah, je vois. Il est encore puni, c'est ça…dit-elle déçue.

- Pas du tout, mentit Zechs ne voulant pas attrister la jeune femme, il est…chez le dentiste.

- Le dentiste, mais…

- Il a eu une rage de dent. Rien de grave, mais…enfin il sera rentré ce soir.

- Ah, mais je ne pourrais pas revenir ce soir…Vous pourriez lui donner ça de ma part, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet qu'il accepta immédiatement. C'est son gâteau préféré…Il va bien ?

- Oui, très bien…à part la rage de dent.

- Et il est sage ? ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à une table.

Le jeune surveillant prit place en face de la jeune femme, tout en cherchant la réponse la mieux adaptée :

- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, Trowa a quelque peu du mal à rester concentré durant les heures de cours. Il ne fait pas l'imbécile, on ne peut pas vraiment se plaindre de son comportement, c'est juste qu'il est absent…

- Je sais. Il reste des heures, seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'a jamais été très bavard ou démonstratif, mais depuis la mort de papa et maman, il s'est muré dans son silence et je n'arrive plus à l'atteindre. Je sens qu'il s'éloigne de moi, j'ai beau essayer de lui parler, de le voir le plus souvent possible, il recherche toujours la solitude. Je ne lui connais pas d'ami et on dirait qu'il s'en moque. Il se moque même que je lui rende visite ou pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reconnaît pas, d'être une étrangère à ses yeux…

Zechs remarqua que sa voix tremblait à présent. Elle ferma les yeux pour dissimuler les gouttes cristallines qui perlaient aux coins de ses longs cils d'ébène :

- Excusez-moi, je sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça…

A cet instant, le jeune surveillant aurait donné ce qu'il a de plus cher pour voir un sourire illuminer ce visage angélique.

- Je dois partir, dit-elle en se levant, on m'attend… Au revoir M. Merquise.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres en même temps que les pas de Catherine sur les dalles austères et glacées des couloirs du bâtiment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Enfermé depuis maintenant plus de dix heures , Trowa avait perdu toute notion du temps dans l'obscurité quasi-totale de cachot de Fond de l'Etang. Appuyé contre un mur, les genoux ramenés vers lui, il essayait de se vider la tête car, avec un petit peu de chance, il parviendrait peut-être à s'endormir. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux dernières paroles que lui avait dites un certain petit natté aux yeux délicieusement violets…

_« Eh Trowa ?_

_On s'revoit dans quinze jours ? »_

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et non pas par ce sobriquet ridicule que le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude détestait tant…

Pourquoi Duo voulait-il le revoir ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait personne d'autre avec qui rester… Depuis l'arrivé du natté à Fond de l'Etang, Trowa avait toujours était intrigué par son comportement qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on être aussi à l'aise et amical avec des personnes que l'on a pour ainsi dire jamais vues et s'intégrer aussi facilement dans leur groupe ? C'était tout à fait inconcevable pour lui qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir de se faire des amis dans ce pensionnat. Mais, plus que cette popularité grandissante, ce qui le fascinait chez Duo, c'était le mystère qui entourait son passé et les raisons de sa venue à Fond de l'Etang. Lorsque certains élèves avaient abordé le sujet, le jeune garçon s'était montré particulièrement évasif, voir carrément énervé quand on insistait un peu trop sur la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher ? Sans parler cette étrange entrevue entre lui et Kushrenada… Mais aujourd'hui, il avait fait la chose la plus étrange (selon Trowa) qu'il n'ait jamais faite depuis son arrivée : il lui avait parlé, avait était sympa et (pire que tout) il voulait le revoir !

Sans oser se l'avouer, le jeune châtain était assez perturbé par ce changement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'intéresse à lui, encore moins qu'on se montre gentil avec lui. Sa raison lui criait de se méfier, d'éviter tout contact avec le natté et de retourner dans sa bulle de silence protecteur…Mais une autre partie de lui (allez savoir laquelle) n'avait qu'une envie : revoir Duo. Qu'importaient les risques, il voulait abaisser sa garde, le laisser pénétrer dans son monde, lui faire confiance…

Il s'assoupit et ses rêves furent peuplés de barreaux, de cafards et d'un ange irréel au doux regard violine…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_note : pour ceux qui connaissent le film, la musique de la chansons et la même que celle du film, j'ai juste du adapter les paroles à Zechs. Et pour le morceau en solo, ben ça va vite et y a pas vraiment de musique (un peu comme du rap). J'ai mis quelques unes des phrases en « bon français » parce que pour que tout tienne, j'ai coupé tellement de mot, qu'on comprend plus vraiment…_

« Eh ! Poupée! R'tourne dans ton Palais!

Ici, c'est pas toi qui vas régner ! »

Ces deux petites phrases (toute gentillettes et innocentes) lancées au réfectoire par un Duo particulièrement inspiré, devinrent l'hymne (non)officiel des pensionnaires qui le soir venu, le chantèrent à tue tête pour clamer leur révolte contre l'autorité tyrannique des adultes (enfin plus exactement pour faire péter une durite à Zechs…). C'était simple et facile à retenir, tous les jeunes garçons, debout sur leurs lits, reprenaient à présent en chœur ce petit refrain.

« Eh ! Poupée! R'tourne dans ton Palais!

Ici, c'est pas toi qui vas régner !

Eh ! Poupée! R'tourne dans ton Palais!

Ici, c'est pas toi qui vas régner ! » (et en plus on peut le chanter en boucle, c'est ti pas merveilleux ?)

« Eh ! Poupée! R'tourne dans ton Palais!

Ici, c'est pas toi qui vas régner ! »

Soudain, le jeune natté sauta en l'air pour atterrir au milieu de la pièce et, décidément très en forme, débuta une petite impro en solo :

« Eh ! Princesse !

Fais gaffe à tes fesses !

I's'pourrait qu'un jour ! _(il se pourrait qu'un jour)_

Qu'tu finisses tes jours !

Pas au fond de ta tour !

M' au milieu d'la cour ! _(mais au milieu de la cour)_

La gueule éclatée !

A grand coups de pavés !

Parc'que s' tu t'y crois ! _(parce que si tu t'y crois)_

'Peut arranger ça ! _(on peut arranger ça)_

Vite tu comprendra !

Qu'ci on fait la loi ! »_(qu'ici on fait la loi)_

Et tous reprirent avec lui :

« Eh ! Poupée! R'tourne dans ton Palais!

Ici, c'est pas toi qui vas régner !... »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Zechs se rendit au dortoir (pour regagner ce que certains osaient appeler sa « chambre »), il fut surpris d'entendre de nombreux cris inhabituellement similaires. Il lui semblait que tous répétaient la même phrase en une catastrophique tentative de chœur.

- Ils chantent ?!?!?!?! songea avec effroi le jeune surveillant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Eh ! Poupée! R'tourne dans ton Palais!

Ici, c'est pas toi qui vas régner !... »

Duo s'en donnait à cœur joie, il lui semblait qu'il chantait bigrement fort tout à coup…ou plutôt que ses camarades murmuraient soudainement…à moins que…Si, si c'était bien ce qu'il lui avait sembl : il chantait tout seul.

- Alors les gars ! Vous avez perdu vot' langue ou quoi ?!?

Il sentit qu'on le tirait gentiment par la manche. Quatre ? Le petit garçon le fixait de ses grands yeux clairs tout en secouant la tête négativement.

- Kéya Quatre ????

- Mais rien, interrompit une voix forte et clair.

Duo leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur avant d'émettre le très reconnaissable « gloups ! » de circonstance.

- Je vous en prie, continuez…ajouta calmement Zechs.

Le jeune garçon l'observa suspicieusement. Il ne paraissait ni affecté, ni sur le point de piquer la colère de sa vie (quitte à faire de la concurrence à Chang, spécialiste en la matière)…Non, il était étrangement clame…

- Alors...j'attends. insista-t-il.

Duo haussa les épaules. Au point où il en était…

- Eh ! Poupée! R'tourne dans ton Palaiiis!

Ici, c'est pas toiii qui va régneeeer !

- Nononononon. Recommence : Eh ! Poupée! R'tourne dans ton _Palais_…

- Eh ! Poupée ! R'tourne dans ton Paaalais...

- Non. _Palais_..

- R'tourne dans ton Palais...

Le surveillant hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Ici, c'est pas toi qui va régner !

- C'est pas mal. Ca pourrait être plus juste, mais le rythme y est, analysa Zechs.

Le natté le regarda avec les yeux ronds d'un poisson hors de l'eau, ce qui traduisait à la perfection son incompréhension la plus totale. Puis une petite ampoule s'illumina au dessus de sa tête :

- Eéééhh ! Je chante parfaitement juste d'abord ! se vexa-t-il.

- Bon, il est tard. Tout le monde au lit. Dit Merquise, mettant un terme à la discussion.

Les jeunes pensionnaires, trop heureux de ne pas avoir d'heure de retenues en récompense de leur petite plaisanterie, obtempérèrent dans un silence inhabituel (seul Duo marmonnait un peu dans sa barbe qu'il chantait parfaitement bien et que Zechs n'avait pas l'oreille musicale…).

Quand le jeune surveillant, épuisé par sa très longue journée, se plongea enfin dans son lit qui bien que très précaire, lui paraissait le plus moelleux de l'univers, il resta de longues minutes éveillé, à fixer le plafond en fredonnant l'hymne de ses élèves.

Ils ne chantaient peut-être pas très bien, mais ils chantaient. Il parviendrait peut-être à trouver un terrain d'entente avec ces petits monstres…

Et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

A SUIVRE.

_Tadaaaaaa suite au prochain épisode !!!_

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!

**From: Lia the Elvish Mad Mouse ?userid=540711)  
  
Kikoobooh!  
Comme promis, une review pour chaque chapitre, donc allons-y... Je commence par cette fic... (que j'adore soit dit en passant... on se demande pourquoi lol)**

_Vous vous demandez comment je réussis à avoir autant de reviews avec des fics aussi pourries ? tadaaa grace a Superwuwu !!!!! ki m'écrit une review par chapitre !!!_

_keskon di : **MERCIII SUPERWUWU** a la « merci super menteur » _

**Rien que le titre du chapitre promet, ouah  
Oh tiens? Trowa joue de la flute!  
Amiboshi! (je vais me faire taper, je vais me faire taper... ploum ploum ploumm hihihi...)**

_Amiboshi ? oui pourkoi pas ' : se tape la tête contre le mur mé pourkoi je lui ai fait connaître Fushigi yugi, moi sniiiifff_

**Cool  
...Ah Duo Duo Duo... On l'aime comme il est... Qui défie les autorités! VAZY DUDULE! **

_Et vi Go DUO GO !!!! Duo c THE rebeuuullleuhh (the koi?) THE reeeeeeeeeuuubeeeeullleeeuhh!!!!!! (the KOI!?!?) LE REBELLE !! (Ah! THE rebeuleuh! )_

**..;Mh, je sens venir le 232... un de mes couples préférés, chouette **

_Et vi, vive les 2x3!!!! (venant de moi eske ca t'étonne vraiment ? )_

**Yahh mais c'est terrible, quand tu parles de Fond de l'Etang on dirait qu'il ya un horrible truc abominablement affreux qui s'est passé, ça stresseuh!**

_NIARK NIARK NIARK !!!! n'oublie pas ke je sui diabolikeuhh !!! é pui g prévenu o début ke ct plus sombre ke le film…suspens ;-)_**  
"cas désespérés disaient certains" mdr meuh non **

**OUAH! Wuffy l'est prof! pourquoi ça m'étonne pas?**

_C vrai k'avec son sens de la droiture et du respect (et de la justice of course), le role de prof lui va kom un gan._**  
J'adore sa façon de faire ses cours, je veux un prof d'histoire géo tout même pareil! (quoique celui que j'ai eu cette année, c'était presque ça..)**

_C vrai que c moins soporifique kom ça…_**  
Ahh THE description de Trowa-Morange... classe **

_Viiiiiiiiiii mon ptt chouchou a moi ke g _**  
Et j'adore tes pitits commentaires entre parenthèses, c'est très... pertinent loll**

_Prkoi ai-je l'impression kil ya de l'ironi ds ta voix ? _**  
"la récréation battait son plein" j'aime bien cette expression... tu peux parler de ma "rivière clapotante"!!**

_Ben koi ? _**  
Le professeur Chang ne se casse jamais la voix... oh, comme moi! lol c'est de famille... **

_Lolll c vrai ke tu es superWUWU kom un certain « wuwu » (chercher le lien…)_

**(ah si, à part en revenant du concert d'Evanescence, mais ça c'était normal nan?)  
Et c'est Treize le directeur...  
...ça m'étonne pas.**

_Oui là j'avou ke la kestion ne c pas vraiment posé pr le dirlo (a part p-ê avec J ou G, mé j'lé aime pas tro, dc g opté pr Treize)_**  
Un nouveau surveillant? Voyons réfléchit réfléchit mh... Heero? ou Zechs? mh...  
eeuhh...**

_Humhum, pas mal…(enfin c vrai kil reste plus bcoup de perso…). Et c vrai ke je t'aV pas di ki je voulé mettre pr C.Matthieu…enfin vu kom tu c a kel point j'a-do-reu Heero, ct pa si dur ke ca… ;-)_**  
Bon j'vais lire le deuxième chapitre pour savoir!  
A tout de suiteuh! lol  
**_a tt de suite…_**  
superWuwu**

**From: Lia the Elvish Mad Mouse ?userid=540711****)  
  
me revoilà!**

_Oh! T'as fait vite lolll_**  
Ah... Ce qui est marrant avec les fics à chapitres, c'est qu'on commente ET la fic ET les réponses aux reviews...  
Et ce qui est marrant avec TA fic c'est que les réponses aux reviews sont plus longues que le chapitre lui-même (ah et pis là, c'est pas ma faute! Pour le chap3, peut-être... mais pas là!)**

_En général c de ta faute, c vraiment une exception l ! _

_supervovo tte contente : g pitètre pas bcoup de reviews, mais moi elles sont super longues mes reviews !!!!! _**  
Allez, c'est parti... Pour la fic!  
Bon, décidément, j'adore VRAIMENT tes commentaires entre parenthèses, c'est tordant... ça casse toute l'ambiance, mais c'est trop fort!**

_Ravie que ça te plaise _**  
Ah c'est ZECHS!! J'en étais sure (keuuf keuuf... Nan mais sérieux, je déconne pas là, tu n'allais pas mettre le perso que tu ne peux pas voir dans un rôle important comme ça? lol)**

_Vii (voir reponse précédente, j'V pas le répété ')_**  
Gaah "un intense iris émeraude"... ... ... Mais tu me fais ADORER Trowa!  
(remarque, je l'aimais déjà bien avant... Mais là...)**

_AH YESSS !!!! ENFIN TU OUVRES LES YEUX, ENFIN TU APERCOIS LA LUMIERE DE LA VERITE, LA VERITE KE TROWA EST TRO CLASSE ET KE NUL AUTRE BISHO NE PEUT ET NE POURRA JAMAIS LE SURPASSER !!! ENTRE DS LA LUMIERE MA SŒUR ET PURIFI TOI DE TON ERREUR !!! REPETE APRES MOI : TROOO-WAAAAAA-TRRRROOO-WAAAAAA-TRRROOO-WWWAAAAA !!!!! VOUS AUSSI MES SŒURS !!! TOUT LE MONDE !!! EXPRIMER VOTRE FOI !!!!_

_des gentils messieurs en blancs emmène Supervovo pour lui mettre une jolie chemise blanche avec de belle manches bien longues... mé non je ne sui pas folle '_**  
Et notre Dudule national, encore et toujours le même. VAZY DUDULE! ALLEZ 232!**

_Vii plus ca va, plus je l'adore ce ptt dudule (on se demande prkoi…merci iria ;-)_**  
...Mais purée mais mais mais...  
Il est SUPER CLASSE ton Trowa!**

_TROOOO-WAAAA-TRRROOO-WAAA-TRRRROOO-WWAAAAA !!!!_**  
"Trowa fit quelques pas, l'air de rien, avant de se saisir de la serviette de Merquise et de l'envoyer voler à travers la pièce où elle commença à voltiger de mains en mains." VAZY TROWA!**

_TRRRROOO-WAAAAAA-TRRROOO-WWWAAAAA-TRROOOOOO-WWAAAAA !!!!! _**  
J'aore les réflexions de Zechs, c'est terrible, il va s'en prendre plein la gueule, mais QUEL SENS DE L'HUMOUR!**

_C SUPER ZECHS TRO CLASS KE J'ADOREUHH !!! (et si j'arreté de crier moi un peu)_**  
Ouuahh, l'est trop gentil, en plus il fait pas punir Duo (eeh oui, je m'extasie alors que je connais parfaitement cette histoire, chuis allée voir le film deux fois après tout (c'est tout? Eh oui, j'ai pas le droit d'aller voir un film plus de deux fois, déjà c'était un miracle que je l'aie vu une deuxième fois... soupir))**

_Et vi, mé bientôt le dvd et pui tu c koi…il repasse encore ché moi, on pourrai allé le revoir ? (moi ca fera ke la 4é fois ke je le voi lolll)_

_E pui j'commence a oublié, pour la fic, fo ke j'révise… ;-)_**  
J'aime bien la fin du chap' : "Et ils n'avaient encore rien vu."  
Ca promet!  
**_suite au prochain épisode _**  
Bon allez, les réponnsees aux reviews now!! (et un peu les notes de Miss Supervovo, mais c'est plus court)  
  
"Sinon la suite de « A la recherche d'une étoile perdue » est pour bientôt (le miracle a eut lieu !!). Et vi, Iria (ma co-fanfikeuse de cette fic) is back (yes she is alive), donc NORMALEMENT, la suite devrait pas tardée. "  
VICTOIRRE! On a failli attendre, je dis bien FAILLI... keuf keuf**

_Mauvaise nouvelle, Iria-chan c'est mis dans la tête de travailler pendant le mois d'aout (travailler pendant les vac, mé fo être completement maso !!! ;-), dc on se voit pas trè souvent, mé je V essayé de la boosté un peu…courage._**  
  
"il faut juste être un peu patient ."  
euphémisme lol, remarque j'ai rien à dire, moi je les abandonne... bouh. (c'est pas pour rien que je veux absolument finir une fic avant de la publier, sinon y aura jamais la suite!)  
**_chacun sa méthode lolll_**  
(rah ça m'énerve, ma souris a de nouveau rendu l'âme..)  
**_nonnn Yuki ne meurt pas !!!!!! dsl moi ossi je sui atteinte '_**  
"je fais un petit peu Orverdose ()"  
SATURATION MAXIMALE! Je comprends, je suis dans le même cas...  
**_E-X-A-C-T-E-M-E-N-T !!!_**  
"Mais je pense jamais a faire béta-reader mes fic (c pitètre pr ça kil ya autant de fautes ? )" **

_Messanteuh !_**  
Tu penses? ironique '  
  
"Enfin si un jours ma mémoire se décide a rentré a la maison"  
SuperWuwu fait tout ce qu'elle peut, je t'assure, mais aucune mémoire en vue ou au bureau des objets trouvés... Et puis c'est pas évident, il faudrait que SuperVovo retrouve déjà la sienne!!  
**_en clair…on est mal barré…sniiff_**  
"(et pui a SuperWuwu(ocun rapport avec Wufei) aussi qui é ma béta-readeuse officielle (qd j'y pense))"  
Oui c'est vrai, je crois qu'il y a en tout et pour tout sur mon ordi 3 chap de toi, et encore, en plus quand je te les renvoie corrigés (si je peux te les renvoyer corrigés...), tu as déjà publié, c'est tro tard... Alalaala... C'est bien laborieux tout ça.**

_Viii c pas simple, mé ya pas tant de fotes ke ca…siii ?? é pui j'attend plus un avi sur l'histoire k'une correction gramatical…_**  
"VIVE LES 3X5 ! supervovo qui hurle à s'éclaté la voix et que tout le monde regarde d'un air perplexe, voir désespéré "  
Mais non, tu n'es pas un cas désespéré, enfin si, mais nous sommes deux! VIVE LES 3x5 ET LES 2x3! (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas les 1x2 ou 3x4, au contraire, mais comme tu l'as si bien expliqué, je sature (comme ta boîte de mails **

_Vi la povre elle a bcoup souffert…_

**... meeuuh non c'est pas ma faute!))... Où en étais-je, avec toutes ces parenthèses? Ah oui. VIVE LES 2x3,**

_viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!_

**LES 3x5,**

_A vii mé préfér !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**LES 4x5 (j'aime aussi),**

_boff..perso j'm pa tro 4_

**LES AMIBOSHIxSUBOSHI,**

_Humhum…j'ai bien aimé le tien (et c un peu le seul ke g lu)_

**LES YUKIxKYO, **

_Viiii j'en ai lu un excellent (en fait c la seul fic ke g lu sur FB, mé je V me rattrapé) é pui meme je trouve kil vont tro bien ensemble !!! vive kyoooo_

**LES HARUxYUKI... eeuhh je crois que j'ai un peu débordé du sujet **

_Humhum…ca doi etre pas mal ca ossi_

_ET LES HOTOHORIx NURIKO, et HOTOHORIxNAKAGO et TASUKIx NURIKO et TOMOx NAKAGO et AYAMExHATORI ? et HARU x KYO ? (komment ça mes couples sont bizzar…j'm les couples bizare moi !!!)_

_A ossi t'a oublié les 2x5 (pr revenir o sujet initial loll)_**  
"(Wahou ! elfe Et démon ! ça doit être la classe ce croissement ;-)"  
Oh sans aucun doute... Mais probablement pas autant qu'un "croissement" (comme tu le tapes si bien... Aie non, là c'est moi qui vais me faire taper) d'elfe/vampire!  
(incorrigible, EH OUI! C'est de ta faute)**

_Le croisment parfait…un elfe vampireuuuhh : bavvveeee, mon reve !_**  
  
Allez  
Chat-lut, Poté-lut!!**

_Ma ! Si ! Yé sui a votrle servic_

_Chat-o_**  
  
Superwuwu-mouah!**

**From: isa()  
  
He bien, c'est une tres bonne idee que tu as eu la et j'avoue que l'interpretation est pas mal reussie. je n'avais pas fait ce raprochement lol mais il est vrai que ce film est si beau que une fic (de plus avec trowa dans le role principal) ne peut que donner.  
Je trouve pourtant dommage que tu 'ridiculises' ainsi Zechs (non je suis pas une mega fan lol mais poupee barbie c'est qd meme pas top lol) mais bon ca va quand meme avec le film  
J'attends de voir la suite et l'evolution des persos avec le pion! en tous cas bon courage!!**

_Merrrcii, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécie mon « travail » (VIVE TROWA)_

_Moi, je sui une mega fan de Zechs, alors je ne compte pas le ridiculisé, ne t'inquiète pas (d'ailleur je trouve que ds ce chapitre, il en jette pas mal). Enfin c'est vrai qu'il faut bien qu'il se fasse un peu martyrisé par ses élèves (ils sont là pour ça après tt).Mais je suppose que tu as remarqué que son personnage est assez éloigné de celui de Gérard Jugnot (lé qd meme bcoup plus élégant et smart qd meme, ya qu'a voir la réaction de Catherine ;-). Et puis pr le surnom, en regardant Zechs et en cherchant un surnom péjoratif sur son physique (sachant que « canon », « elfe », « mannequin », « prince », « ange »… n'allaient pas) « poupée barbie » mé tt de suite venu à l'esprit…_

_Merci de m'encourager, j'en ai besoin, je vous l'avoue : JE RAME PR ECRIRE MES FICS !!! sniiff…_

**From: Diane23 ?userid=343400)  
  
Ca débute bien, on peut avoir la suite ? /chibi-eyes/ ;)  
Diane23**

_Ben vi ke tu peux avoir la suite (c demandé si gentillement)_


	4. c fou tt ce qui peut s'passer en 15jours

_Bouhbouh__ ! (à la Kana dans Fruits Basket pour ceux qui connaisse )_

_Kikou__ je viens d'aller rererevoir les choristes (j'm'en lasse pas) pour trouver l'inspiration de ce quatrième chapitre (3615mavie tout le monde s'en fou). Et je suis désolé pour tout les sceptique du monde et de l'univers : Morange ressemble trop à Trowa !!!!!!!_

_Aussi, pour ceux qui serait déçu que Wufei soit un prof et non un élève (j'ai eu une petite conversation à ce sujet avec Superwuwu), je voulais savoir : eske vous imaginer Wufei en train de chanter ????...MOUHAHAHAHAH !!!! Désolé même la grande fane de Natakuboy que je suis ne peut imaginer Wufei chantant juste ! Et comme dirait Superwuwu, dans les choristes, Wufei se serait le pupitre…_

_Sinon, comme j'ai de moins en moins de reviews (pour ne pas dire aucunes sauf mes amies qui écrive parske je les oblige NIARK NIARK !!!), il est possible que je me remette à mon autre fic « le jeux cruel du hasard », je suis désolé mes chers lecteurs, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup cette autre fic, donc…je sais pas , j'me tâte, comme d'habitude…et le pire c ke g encore plein d'idée de nouvelle fic et que je sais très bien que j'aurai jamais l'tps de les écrire, déjà ke g du mal avec celle que g commencées…BOOOOOUUHOUHOUHHH !!!_

_Enfin j'arrête mes blabla ô combien passionnants '--_

_Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuureeeeeeeeeeeuuuuhhh !!!!_

**CHAPITRE 4**

****

****

Un grincement caractéristique sortit le jeune garçon de la lune où il s'était réfugié.

- C'est bon, tu peux sortir, lui annonça gentiment le professeur Chang depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

L'enfant s'appuya sur le mur glacé pour se relever, et rejoignit sans un mot son « geôlier ». Arrivé dans le couloir, il fallut quelques instants à ses yeux pour s'habituer à l'abondance de lumière qui coulait à travers les immenses fenêtres du bâtiment. Il pénétra dans la cours, savourant les caresses du vent frais sur son visage et s'assit dans l'herbe à l'écart des autres élèves, car la seule ombre au tableau de sa liberté retrouvée, était les braillements, les cris (surexcités), les exclamations (agressives) de ses camarades. Il en regrettait presque son cher cachot.

_De toute façon, vu comme les choses évoluent avec Kushrenada, je ne vais pas tarder à y retourner, _se disait-il morose, quand un éclat de voix le tira de ses sombres pensées :

- A MOI LA PASSE !!!!!!!!!

Duo.

Le jeune natté se lança sur le ballon, et décocha un tir (de bourrin) qui rebondit sur la fesse droite de l'un des défenseurs. La balle prit une trajectoire pour le moins étrange, avant que, miraculeusement et sans que personne (ni le tireur, ni le gardien, ni la fesse droite du défenseur, personne !) ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, le projectile termine sa course en plein dans les buts adverses.

- C'est que du talent, se vanta le buteur en réponse aux regards d'incompréhensions que lui jetaient ses partenaires.

Trowa suivit avec une inhabituelle attention le déroulement du match, sans que personne ne remarque sa présence…y compris Duo. Avait-il oublié sa promesse ? Sans doute... Le jeune châtain avait toujours voulu se rendre invisible aux yeux des pensionnaires (il y était presque parvenu d'ailleurs), mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Fond de l'Etang, il voulait sortir de l'ombre, ne plus disparaître. Il avait envie que les fascinantes améthystes se posent sur lui…

Quand la cloche retentit, les élèves (plutôt réticents) mirent une bonne dizaine de minutes à regagner la classe. Persuadé que le pion ignorait tout de sa récente « libération », le jeune garçon se permit une petite demi-heure de détente, allongé sur le doux tapis de verdure à l'ombre d'un châtaigner. Ce ne fut que quand il aperçut Wufei traverser la cour dans sa direction, qu'il se résolut à se glisser discrètement dans la salle d'étude de Merquise.

Dès le couloir, il perçut les voix (plus ou moins justes) de ses camarades qui entonnaient un air simple mais entraînant :

« Il était un p'tit homme appelé Guilleri Carabi

Il s'en fut à la chasse, à la chasse aux perdrix Carabi

Titi Carabi toto carabo compère guilleri

Te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu mouri

Il s'en fut à la chasse, à la chasse aux perdrix Carabi

Il monta sur un arbre pour voir ses chiens couri Carabi

Titi Carabi toto carabo compère guilleri

Te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu mouri »

_note chansons _

A travers la fenêtre de barreaux, il découvrit « Barbie surveillante » en train de gesticuler énergiquement, une petite baguette de bois à la main ; tandis que les élèves, formant un demi-cercle devant « elle », la bouche en cœur, essayaient de suivre la mesure. Sans le vouloir, son regard s'attarda sur deux sombres prunelles aux éclats violines…

Entendant des pas derrière lui, le jeune fugitif se précipita dans l'étude. Les chants cessèrent et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui :

- Tien, M. Barton est de retour parmi nous, constata Zechs.

Le jeune garçon ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de fixer le surveillant, dans l'immobilité la plus parfaite.

- Voyons quelle est ta tonalité. Chante-moi la gamme : Do, ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si do…

-…

- Il est muet m'ssieur ! lança l'un des jeunes élèves, provoquant le rire de ses camarades.

Le jeune silencieux ignora superbement la raillerie, mais ses lèvres restèrent closes.

- Je t'écoute, Barton, insista l'ancien professeur de musique.

A cet instant, la cloche sonna la fin de la matinée. Zechs observa quelques secondes son jeune vis-à-vis qui, tel une statue de marbre, n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste :

- Vous pouvez sortir, lâcha-t-il, las.

Tous se précipitèrent sur la pauvre et innocente porte qui dut subir les assauts d'une trentaine de petits diables déchaînés.

- Et en silence… ajouta Merquise en vain, en silence…

Quand Trowa parvint enfin à rejoindre la cours de récréation, il fut brusquement tiré par le bras par un jeune natté (complètement tar ?) qui l'entraîna au réfectoire, sans qu'il ait la moindre chance de résister.

- Ouuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiissssssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!! T'es rev'nu ! s'exclama Duo, accrochant toujours le bras de Trowa pour le conduire à une table. Il s'est passé plein de trucs en quinze jours, tu sais ! Alors, par où commencer…Ah oui ! Leclerc s'est fait chopé par Kushrenada, il a pas pu s'asseoir pendant une semaine ! Leclerc pas Kushrenada, parce que Kushrenada il veut pas s'casser lui, quoique ? Oui, parce que Leclerc a essayé de s'enfuir, il avait passé les grilles et tout mais Chang l'a…en parlant de Chang ! Tu sais que Merquise lui a dit que…

- Pourquoi vous chantez pendant les cours ? l'interrompit le jeune garçon à la mèche châtaine, qui avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le flot de paroles de son camarade.

- On chante ? Ah ! oui la chorale ! Ben c'est une idée du pion, quand on a fini nos d'voirs, il nous fait chanter, pas au sens de chantage bien sur, c'est juste qu'il nous fait chanter des chansons, enfin t'avais compris, donc, je disais…oui ! On chante aussi des fois avant d'aller se coucher, c'est des trucs assez sympas qu'il a écrits, et puis on s'marre bien parce que Boniface chante comme un pied, surtout quand il part dans les aigus et puis…

Brusquement, Duo, tel un félin, se retourna vers un garçon, que Trowa n'avait encore jamais vu, et le poussa violemment :

- Ne l'touche pas. Dit-il au jeune homme brun qui avait basculé sur le sol.

Sa voix était calme, très calme, trop calme pour être celle de Duo. L'inconnu se releva lentement mais agilement et plongea ses yeux glacés dans ceux du natté, en une sourde provocation.

- ARRETEZ ! Cria fermement le professeur Chang.

Sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne baisse les yeux, l'asiatique les sépara et chacun regagna sa place, dans le silence gêné des autres élèves.

- Quatre vient t'asseoir avec nous, demanda joyeusement Duo comme si de rien n'était.

Quand Quatre prit place en face de lui, Trowa remarqua la légère teinte bleutée qui ornait sa joue gauche…

_Ne l'touche pas._

Le muet observa le nouveau pensionnaire. Il était plus grand que lui et plus âgé aussi, il devait avoir au moins dix-sept ans. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements semblaient négligés, il ne devait faire guère attention à son apparence, bien qu'il soit physiquement parfaitement entretenu. Ses yeux bleus étaient froids et durs comme un miroir tranchant et le sourire qu'il arborait n'adoucissait en rien son visage, donnant simplement un étrange sentiment de mal l'aise. Son sourire était celui d'un prédateur.

- Par contre Quatre chante très bien, poursuivit le jeune natté en gratifiant le petit blond d'un clin d'œil.

Celui-ci, le remercia d'un large sourire, tandis que son visage prenait une adorable teinte rosée :

- Euh…moi ? bredouilla-t-il, gêné.

La conversation entre le petit orphelin et son protecteur (c'était du moins ainsi que Trowa qualifiait leur relation) dura tout le repas, sans que Barton ne prenne une seule fois la parole. Il se contenta de hocher la tête (de temps en temps) et d'esquisser un léger sourire (plus rarement). Pourtant de nombreuses questions lui brûlaient les lèvres (à commencer par : Qui était ce nouveau pensionnaire ? Et qu'avait-t-il fait exactement à Pépino pour mettre Duo dans un état pareil ?), mais il comprit rapidement qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du jeune natté qui avait si rapidement éluder le sujet après son altercation avec le brun. C'est pourquoi, il profita du fait que Maxwell soit partit faire une partie de ballon prisonnier avec ses camarades, pour questionner le petit Pépino :

- Oh, le nouveau ? Il est arrivé y a cinq jours. Expliqua le jeune garçon. Heero Yui qui s'appelle. Il a dix-huit ans, mais il a quand même cours avec nous, parce que là où il était, il pouvait pas apprendre comme nous, donc il est en retard…Enfin je sais pas où il était, mais d'après c'qui dit, les surveillants arrêtaient pas de l'taper. Mais il se laissait pas faire, il paraît même qu'il en a tué un.

Trowa haussa un sourcil. Ce pensionnat accueillait peut-être des enfants difficiles, voir très violents, mais (pour ce qu'il en savait) il n'y avait encore jamais eut de meurtrier à Fond de l'Etang. Enfin, ce Yui avait très bien pu inventer cette histoire de toute pièce, pour effrayer les pensionnaires et se faire valoir auprès d'eux.

- C'est vrai qu'il est violent, poursuivit-il, une lueur de tristesse brillant dans ses grands yeux clair, faisant naître une larme le long de sa joue bleuie. Et puis des fois, il me tape.

Quatre essuya de sa manche trop longue, ses yeux humides et ravala courageusement ses sanglots pour continuer d'une voix triste et résignée :

- Oh, moi ça m'gêne pas tant que ça, je suis habitué. C'est vrai, avant que Duo arrive ici, tout le monde se moquait d'moi, ou m'frappait, alors j'ai l'habitude. Mais Duo, lui, il ne le supporte pas, alors, souvent, ils se disputent pour me défendre. Et du coup, j'ai peur qu'Heero lui fasse du mal. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que nous et il est fort. Je sais bien que Duo sait s'battre, mais j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.

A cet instant, Trowa fit quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire pour qui que se soit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit blond, et de l'autre, essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient, à présent sans retenue, sur le visage du fragile enfant. Et bien qu'il ne prononça aucun mot, ses yeux de jade semblèrent lui dire : _Ne pleure pas petit bonhomme, ne pleure pas..._

A SUIVRE…

_RRaaaaaaaaa__, pas taper pas taper !_

_j'vais__ m'faire trucider par tt les fans de 1x2 (c a dire 99 des lecteurs de fics GW)_

_j'veux__ pas mouriiiiiiirrr moooooouuiinnnn !!!_

_Mais je suis forte (a bon ?) je ne reviendrais pas sur mes positions, je suis très satisfaite d'avoir fait une fic où Duo et Heero se détestent sans que ça se transforme en 1x2._

_En , je n'ai pas fait ça pr enfoncer Heero (sisi j'vous assure), g juste repris (et exagéré un ch'tit peu) son attitude du tome 1 de GW. _

_Donc voila j'espère que ce chap vous plaira.. (ch'tite reviews ??? sivoupléééééééééééé)_

_Voila sinon REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :_

**From: ****)  
  
Kikou !  
  
je souhaitais te dire ke la suite est vraimt super! pauv' tro qud même... il a vraimt pas de chances...mais... est-ce ns n'alls pas avoir un futur 2&3, par hasard?  
  
et heero? il est où, lui? on le voit pas tellmt? on pourrait pas voir un futur 1&4, ce serait kool, non?  
  
enfin, tu fais comme tu veux, biensûr, mais j'ai hâte de lire la suite!  
  
et; encore bravo!  
chris**

****

****

_Kikou__ too !!!_

_Et viiii g remarké que ds mes fic, Trowa s'en prend tjs plein la gueule (comme on dit, qui aime bien…). Et vi il y'aura bien un 2x3 (comme indiké ds le resumé et comme sous-entendu ds le chap 1)_

_Ca yé Heero est arrivé , je le gardais juste en réserve pour ce chapitre _

_Comme tu as pu le remarquer ds ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas de 1x4 (a moins que mon esprit soit vraiment encore tordu que je ne le pensais )_

_Miciiiiiiiiiii__ pr cet review tro tro gentillleuuuuh !!! MOUAH (rrrro bisous)_

**From: Naera Ishikawa ?userid602483****)  
  
Hello !  
Ta fic est vraiment superbe !!  
J'aime beaucoup !  
Vivement la suite !  
bisous**

_MMMMMMAARRRRRRCCHIIIIIIIIIIII BOCOUPPP !!!!!_

_Ca m'fait trè plisir que tu aimes ! _

_Bisous_

**From****: iriachan()  
  
bravo ma petite vovo, je la trouve assez réussit cette fic, bien que je n'adhère pas totalement sur la voie de Trowa, mais on n'en a déjà débatut ultérieurement, sinon, je fais une enorme fixation sur notre petit Duo qui est de mieux en mieux , bien que Trowa n'est pas mal non plus, mais enfin bon on ne change pas comme on me le dit souvent. continue vite, car il faudrait kan même la suite, non? voilà, et vive YUKI! non en fait vive tous les perso des 5 premiers épisodes sauf la famille conne!**

_Oooooooohh__ !! une review de ma n'Iria n'a mwa ke g (prkoi j'mé autant de « n » ds mes frases moi ?). Et vi chacun son chouchou . Sache que je n'ai absolument pas envie de dévaloriser ton cher ptt Duo-kun, je compte même le rendre « supertrofortclassdelamortkitue », ben c ke j'l'm bien moi le ch'tit Duo . De plus Trowa ne sort pas avec n'importe qui, il lui faut du haute gamme ;-)_

_Et viiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvveeeee YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_« mais c k'un sale rat ! _

_ k'eske t'as di espèce de chat stupide complètement demeur !_

_KKKKWWWAAAAA viens m'le dire en face si T un homme ! _

_ Tu crois k'tu m'fais peur (…etc ça pt être très long)»_

_je crois que je sui vraiment atteinte, ne pas s'étonner si j'me met a écrire des fic sur Fruits basket, c tt a fait normal._

**From****: isa()  
  
C'est toujours aussi prenant, cela n'avance pas trop vite, mais comme ca on attend le prochain chapitre avec plus d'envie  
La 'chanson' est particulierement bien trouvee, et maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu rend Zechs ainsi! au moins on verra l'evolution quand ils se mettront a le respecter! j'ai hate de voir les scenes avec la voix d'ange je dois bien l'avouer lol  
bonne continuation! et je comprend parfaitement qu'on est besoin d'encouragement lol je suis pareille (n'a pas ecrit une seule ligne depuis au moins...oh, trois mois LOL)**

_Vi__ ça n'avance pas vite du tt même… Au début j'pensé faire une fic de 5, 6 chapitres pas plus, mais plus ça va, plus j'en écris, et plus j'me rend compte que c long (pourtant j'suis sur que la trame tiendrait sur un mouchoir de poche). En plus, vu que g pas l'tps de faire des chap très long, j'préfere publier s'ke g déjà écrit, quitte à diviser un chapitre en 2 ou 3 parties. Du coup j'vais m'retrouver avec un fic d'une dizaine de chapitres si je continu comme ça, j'sui vraiment désolée, j'aimerai tellement être plus productive, comme ça je pourrai écrire des chap de 15 pages au lieu de 5, ça irai beaucoup plus vite ! _

_Merci pr la chansons, j'ai eu beaucoup d'mal à l'écrire et ça m'touche beaucoup quelle t'est plu (OUAIS G PAS FAIT TT CA POUR RIEN !!!!! ). _

_La voix d'ange…la voix d'ange…c THE scène que je sens que j'vais avoir du mal a écrire (comment vous voulez faire entendre un voix d'ange sur du papier vous ???? enfin j'vais trouver on y croit)._

_Vi__ ça aide beaucoup beaucoup les encouragements, et puis ça fait tellement plaisiiirrr _

_Mais il faudrait pas que tu te décourage, j'ai lu plusieurs de tes fic, et elles sont trop bienn !!! Alors fo finir tt ça d'acc ? ;-)_

**From****: Sandra-chan ( )  
  
C'est de meiux en mieux !  
  
ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais vu ta fic, mais que de plaisir !  
  
Continue et bon courage !!  
  
Bisous  
  
Sanrda(chan)**

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooo__ miciiiii !!!_

_J'sui contente que tu apréci tjs ma fic, parske souvent on se lasse o bout du 3é ou 4é chapitre, alors de savoir que ça te plait tjs autant me fait tt cho o cœur._

_GROOO BISOUUUSSSSS_

**_SUPERVOVO_**


	5. Allez chante, danse et mets tes baskets

Note : _italique_ chant

****

**CHAPITRE 5**

****

****

Les cours étaient finis, les devoirs étaient faits (ou bâclés, perdus, en boule au fond du cartable, éventuellement, mangés par le chien des voisins...) et tous se regardaient, un sourire discret au coin des lèvres, attendant la désormais coutumière annonce de Zechs :

« En place messieurs. » dit-il simplement, dissimulant habilement sa fierté face à l'enthousiasme (assez inattendu) de ses élèves.

Rapidement, chacun rejoignit la place qui lui avait été désignée formant ainsi un chœur harmonieux : les sopranos à la droite du surveillant, les altos à sa gauche et à l'arrière, les basses.

Duo, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis vingt secondes, commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et voyant que Merquise n'avait toujours pas sorti ses partitions, il chercha des yeux Trowa. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas quitté sa table. Il ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde, ce mec ! Mais, au fait ! Comment aurait-il pu se placer, alors que personne ne lui avait dit sa tonalité puisqu'il avait été absent ? Humhm…La bouche du jeune natté se tordit tel un chewing-gum garanti ultra élastique, signe chez lui d'une intense réflexion. Son nouvel ami (du moins il l'espérait) ne pouvait rester tout seul à sa table !

Le jeune garçon à l'interminable tresse, se tortillant dans tous les sens, fit de grands signes (d'une discrétion à toute épreuve) au muet, afin qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Zechs allait commencer l'échauffement, mais voyant l'un de ses petits choristes gigoter les bras comme s'il voulait faire atterrir un avion au milieu de la classe, il resta coi et l'observa d'un air perplexe, avant de remarquer la personne à qui ces signes étaient destinés : le jeune Barton. Se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Melle Catherine Barton, le pion se demanda quelle attitude adopter face à un garçon aussi fermé et inflexible. Il imaginait déjà la réponse, ou plutôt l'absence totale de réponse, de l'orphelin et se sentait plus que découragé face à cet inévitable refus. Pourtant, songeant au cœur brisé de l'adorable sœur aînée de Trowa, il décida qu'il se devait de tenter quelque chose…

- M. Barton serait-il d'humeur à se joindre à nous ?

Le garçon, toujours plongé dans son éternel silence, leva les yeux sur le surveillant. La patience de l'ancien professeur de musique s'effrita à la vitesse d'une plaque d'ardoise plongée dans un bain d'acide.

- Trowa, je te laisse trois secondes : une… prévint-il à bout de nerfs.

-…

Le garçon à la mèche châtaine semblait totalement imperméable aux paroles du pion.

-…deux….

-…

-…trois.

-…

- Bon. Dehors. Je n't'accepte plus dans mon cours.

Avec une complète indifférence Trowa se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard de ses camarades. Quand il eut quitté la pièce, tous les élèves qui avaient suivi le duel avec attention, recommencèrent leur bavardage, d'abord en chuchotant, puis de plus en plus fort, donnant bientôt lieu à un insupportable brouhaha. Le jeune natté, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, s'élança soudainement à la suite du jeune congédié et (légèrement sur les nerfs) sortit en claquant la porte malgré les injonctions de Merquise.

- Mais pourquoi tu refuses de chanter ! interpella Duo, sentant la colère grandir en lui tel un poison infectant ses veines.

- Je ne veux pas chanter devant ce pseudo surveillant qui ressemble plus à une potiche décérébrée qu'à un prof, se justifia-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire de marmonner trois phrases devant lui ! Tout c'que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est t'faire virer, c'est ce que tu veux ? Retourner au cachot !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ton problème. Ca n'te concerne pas.

- Ca m'concerne pas ? s'écria-t-il halluciné.

Duo sentit des larmes de colère lui brûler les yeux. Il refusait d'admettre la véritable raison de cette colère qui pénétrait au plus profond de son être. C'était la peur. La peur que Trowa ne s'éloigne à nouveau de lui, la peur de ne plus le revoir, la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, la peur qu'il reste seul dans le noir, à s'emmurer dans son silence, la peur…de le perdre.

Partagé entre l'envie de lui foutre un pain et celle de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir, l'adolescent à la longue chevelure entrelacée choisit la solution de facilité, il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, se contentant de libérer toute sa rage en un coup de poing d'une extrême violence dans le mur de pierre du bâtiment.

Déboussolé par la réaction excessive de son camarade, le garçon aux perles de jade se rapprocha pour tenter de le calmer, et vit l'empreinte écarlate qui entachait à présent la roche.

- Mais t'es dingue Duo ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant la main ensanglantée du natté.

- C'est rien ! répliqua celui-ci en le repoussant.

- C'est pour ça que le mur est repeint de ton sang ! lança-t-il sèchement, mais le natté perçut une légère panique à travers le sarcasme.

- Laisse tomber, j'vais bien, le rassura-t-il, adoucit par l'inquiétude de son ami.

Trowa esquissa un léger sourire, illuminant ainsi ses doux traits d'éphèbe.

- Ecoute, poursuivit Duo, j'me suis un peu énervé pour pas grand chose, mais comprends-moi...

L'adolescent aux yeux rappelant les feuilles de cyprès 1 hocha la tête, acceptant sa part de responsabilité.

Et puis si tu crois que j'vais t'laisser te tirer aujourd'hui alors que tu viens à peine de revenir, tu peux toujours rêver, lança-t-il avec un de ses clins d'œil dont il a le secret.

Trowa laissa échapper un rire aussi berçant que la plus belle des mélodies et le jeune homme aux yeux reflétant l'éclat de la nuit, trop heureux d'entendre à nouveau ce son doucereux, se sentit fondre, une fois de plus, pour son mystérieux camarade. Il lui passa le bras autour du coup et ébouriffa sa longue mèche. Le muet protesta faiblement, mais ne le repoussa pas, et c'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent la cour.

0000000000

Leur excès de zèle de la vieille avait valu à Duo et Trowa trois jours de corvée. La première matinée consistait à laver de fond en comble le dortoir…

Lorsque Zechs les rejoignit à l'heure du déjeuné pour voir l'avancée de leurs travaux, il constata (avec un certain désespoir) que la pièce était encore plus désordonnée qu'avant l'arrivée des deux petits diables et que la seule chose de mouillée (enfin plus précisément imbibée d'eau) en ces lieux était les deux apprentis nettoyeurs qui, nullement troublés par la présence du surveillant, continuaient de se lancer des éponges à la figure, en se courant après, un saut rempli d'eau savonnée à la main. Poussant un soupir de total découragement, Merquise conclut qu'il fallait mieux que les deux garnements travaillent séparément (ne serait-ce que pour la survie du pensionnat) et envoya Barton étendre le linge, tandis que Maxwell devrait ranger le dortoir (ô combien bordélique), sous la surveillance du pion.

0000000000

L'adolescent à la mèche châtaine arriva à la laverie un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, et c'est le cœur léger qu'il se mit à l'œuvre et commença à fredonner d'une voix exceptionnellement douce :

_« Il était un p'tit homme appelé Guilleri Carabi_

_Il s'en fut à la chasse, à la chasse aux perdrix Carabi_

_Titi Carabi toto carabo compère guilleri_

_Te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu mou… »_

Il se tut brusquement. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il perçut une présence proche, trop proche, derrière l'un des longs draps pendus autour de lui. Il resta immobile, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement…

- WAA ! hurla tout à coup l'intrus en se jetant sur lui.

Trowa sursauta en voyant une immense silhouette surgir sur sa droite, mais se reprit immédiatement en reconnaissant Yui.

- T'aurais vu ta tête Barton ! se moqua ce dernier, accompagnant ses paroles d'un rire lourd et bruyant. J'te fais si peur que ça ?

Le cadet se contenta de jeter un regard méprisant au nouveau pensionnaire, avant de poursuivre machinalement sa corvée dans son mutisme coutumier.

- Tu sais que tu chantes bien ma belle, ajouta Heero, décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

Le jeune orphelin restait silencieux absorbé par sa tâche.

- Tu dois t'ennuyer toute seule. J'vais m'occuper de toi…affirma-t-il en esquissant un sourire malsain, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de Trowa.

Instinctivement, celui-ci recula pour se diriger vers la sortie, mais le garçon, qui devait bien faire quinze kilos (de muscles) de plus que lui, lui barra la route.

- Tu sais, on est pareil tout les deux. On a plus de famille, plus d'attache…R'garde ta sœur, si elle t'a foutu dans ce pensionnat, c'est parce qu'elle en a marre de se coltiner un petit morveux dans ton genre.

- Non. C'est parce qu'elle travaille, répliqua sèchement l'adolescent, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Voyant qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible, Yui ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Alors c'est vrai c'qu'on raconte…

Seul un regard glacial lui répondit.

- …que c'est une pute.

A peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi les lèvres de Heero, que ce dernier se prit un violent coup au visage. Affichant un sourire provocateur, il se jeta de tout son poids sur son cadet :

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça…murmura le nouveau pensionnaire en le frappant maintes fois au visage.

Sonné, Trowa ne voyait plus qu'à travers un voile brumeux et était pris de vertiges. Il ferma les yeux, espérant faire cesser la douleur qui menaçait de faire exploser son crâne, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur ses lèvres, puis sur son cou…

- Lâche-le tout de suite ! retentit une voix puissante.

Le nouvel arrivant prit avec rudesse Yui par le col et l'obligea à se relever, libérant ainsi sa victime de sa violente étreinte. Le jeune blessé se redressa faiblement, apercevant avec difficulté les traits de son sauveur.

- Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à mes élèves, menaça Zechs Merquise d'une voix basse à vous glacer le sang.

Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille se dégagea, avant de lancer au surveillant un regard de défi.

- Sinon quoi ? lâcha-t-il avec sarcasme.

Pas du tout impressionné par le numéro de tête brûlée de son nouvel élève, l'homme aux longs cheveux platine affichait un visage dur et impassible comme taillé dans le marbre.

- Je ferais de ta vie un cauchemar, répondit-il simplement avant de prendre le corps meurtri de Trowa dans ses bras pour le conduire à l'infirmerie.

A SUIVRE.

_Note : 1 le cyprès est un arbre (c'est pas vrai ? avec des feuilles on aurait pas cru -') et ses feuilles sont d'un magnifique vert très foncé, et dés que j'en ai vu un, j'me suis dit : C'est la même couleur que les yeux de Trowa, BAVVEEE ! (comment ça je suis un cas désespéré ? moi ? mais ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle ça, tt le monde est au courant) _

_Tadaaaaaaaaa_

_Comment ça « c tou ? », je fais ce que je peux moi '_

_C'est à partir de ce chapitre que l'on peut dire que cette fic est plus trash que le film original. Et encore ça commence tout doucement…vous verrez bien NIEURK NIEURK NIEURK ! (ou nioka nioka nioka pr ma Superwuwu) _

_Maintenant Réponses aux reviewssss !_

**From****: Louange( )**

Rah, tu éxagères ! Ton chapitre et trop court et en plus tu nous laisses sur notre faim ! Ce n'est pas humain ! Sinon, ta fic est super mais l'attente d'un new chap est long (je sais tu as des obligations ). Bye

_Je suiiiiiiiiiiiiss désolllllllllllééééééééééééééééééééééeeeeeeeeeeeeee !_

_Je sais que c'est tout court pas long du tout, mais si je fais des chapitres plus longs, l'attente sera ENCORE PLUS LONGUE ! (c'est logique remarque, je préfère faire un petit chapitre tout les mois (KEUF KEUF ! enfin disons tout les 3mois') que deux longs chapitres par an)._

_Enfin je sais que je suis pas rapide (c'est moi la **limace fanfiqueuse** !) mé je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose…_

_Merci de ta patience. _

**From****: Aur( )**

C'est une superbe idée de placer les persos de GW dans l'univers des choristes. L'histoire avance doucement mais surement. Qu'il n'y ait pas de 1x2, c'est temps mieux, ça devient franchement lassant à force. Moi j'aime bien Heero dans le rôle que tu lui a donné (et c'est un peu là que je l'attendais en fait). En tout cas, continu, parce que cette fics est vraiment excellente :D

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! Enfin quelqu'un qui en a marre des 1x2 ! Mon ami ! Si tu savais kom je te comprend ! Ca m'fait super plaisir qu'il y'ait au moins une personne qui n'ai pas envi de me trucider pour ce que j'ai fait à Heero, et qui ai même d'accord avec mon choix ! (elle est pas belle la vie, que demande le peuple). Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccciiii pour touttttttttt !_

**From****: kikioutou( )**

kikoo  
j'aime beaucou ta fic je suis avec aciduité sa parution. Lz dilm sonr ru r'inspire ma beaucoup plus et tu voi la fic ne me fé rien regretter. J'atta la suite avec impatience  
gro bisou  
kik

_Kikooooooooouuu_

_C'est très gentil ske tu m'di la, mé j'avoue ke g pa tt compri ds ta 2e phrase ' (tro doué la fille, c moi). La suite arrive, suffit d'être patient…_

_Grrroooo__ bisouuuss_

****

**From****: kamara( kamara9online.fr )**

Eh bien quoi qu'on en dise moi je veux la suite..  
Please STP J'ai lu les 4 chapîtres en une fois et veux la SUITE!  
Kisu  
Kamara

_A ton service, la voici (avec quatre mois de retard ? tant que ça ? vous êtes sur ? OUPS '). Courage le sixième chapitre arrivera…(un jour…)j'y travaille…_

F**rom****: aèle( )**

C GEANT !  
tout simplement géant. et c mm pa exagéré.   
j'étais impatiente de savoir la suite et je suis pas déçue.  
ça me donne vraiment envie de mettre sur papier les idées qui me trottent dans la tête.  
vive la suite !  
bye

_RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO MMMMMMAAARRCCHHHIIIIII !_

**_MOUAH_**_ (le rooo bisou baveux remercieur de revieweuse is back !) Ce qui me fait le plus plaisir dans ta review, c'est que ma fic t'ai donné envi d'écrire ! c'est suppperrrr ! j'sui tro contente !_

**From****: Sahad( )**

bouh? je pensais avoir laissé une review... on dirait pas... bon alors: j'adore! vive trowa! j'ai hâte pour le 2x3 pour le 1x4, t'inquiète pas, y a bien plus tordue que toi (regarde-moi! lol). bref, j'adore ta fic, je trouve que tu écris très bien! et quatre est trop mignon (dsl mais dans l'anime j'ai envie de le baffer)! lol! je vais peut-être l'apprécier finalement!

pour Wufei, c'est sûr que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer chanter juste! mdr j'ai hâte de lire la suite (sous-entendu le mode of Sanzô qui pointe son flingue)! bonne continuation! (je te comprend aussi pour les fics qui n'en finissent pas! ')

_Je suis tout a fait d'accord : VIVE TROWAAAAAAA ! c'est le + mieu meilleur du mondeuuh ! Et vive les 3x2 ! (et 3x5 et 5x2 et 6x3… enfin tt sof les 1x2 et 3x4)._

_Mdrrrr__ ! j'sui sur ke se serai possible de faire tourné la fic o 1x4, mé c pas prévu. Merci bcoup d'apprécier mon « style » (si on pt parlé de style). _

_Toi ossi t'a envi de baffé Quatre ? MON AMI ! Je ne l'aime pas bocoup non plus (tt comme Heero), c'est pour ça que ds mes fic j'essaie de les changer un ch'tit peu pr mieux pouvoir les supporter.._

_Je vais me mettre aux chapitres 6 le plus vite possible !_

_Merci de ton soutien, t'a review m'a fait trè plaisir !_

**From****: Louange( )**

Je viens de voir "les choristes" grâce à ta fic qui m'a donné envie et tu as parfaitement raison ! Pierre Morhange ressemble trop à Trowa !  
Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Ta fic est si géniale ! Est-ce que tu vas faire le tête à tête entre Heero et Trowa ? ( dans le film c'est l'un de mes passages préfèrés surement du à la frousse que Morhange a eu de la blague du rouquin( je ne retiens pas son nom).)  
Je n'ai plus rien à te dire sauf : updapte vite!J'ai envie d'un nouveau chapitre moi !(comme d'autre personne).

_Ca yé tu l'as vu ! T'as vu lé vachement bien !_

_Tu as la réponse pr le tête a tête puiske ke je vien de le mettre ds ce chapitre, j'espere ke tu n'é pa déçu par mon adaptation…'! (enfin c bien du passage ds la laverie dont tu parle, parske j'en voi pa d'autre..)_

_Moi ossi j'adore ce passage, c en le voyant ke j'me sui di ke ce film ferai une bonne fic (ca fesait trè yaoi, j'trouvais, enfin fo dire ke je suis tellement atteinte par les fanfik, ke je voi du yaoi partt' (le rouquin s'appelle Mondain, mé je c pa comment ca s'ecrit)._

_Donc voila pr l'update je sui a la bourre…kom d'hab…'_

_Voilllllllllllllaaa_

_C tout pour l'instant !_

_Joyeux noël à tous et bonne annéééééééééééééeeeeeee !_

**__**

**_Supervovo_**


	6. y'a quelque chose, dans son regard

_Note quasi permanente : désoléééééééééé pour le retard ! sniiff_

_Note ponctuelle : aucune des chansons citées ne m'appartiennent. _

****

**CHAPITRE 6**

Merquise avait veillé toute la nuit son jeune élève, ne pouvant empêcher un intense sentiment de culpabilité de l'envahir. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'envoyer seul à la laverie, il aurait du prévoir que…que le nouveau pensionnaire avait un certain penchant pour le sadisme et qu'il avait désigné Trowa comme souffre douleur personnel ? Non, c'était ridicule, comment aurait-il pu prévoir une chose pareille ? Il ferait mieux de se replonger sur ses partitions plutôt que de ressasser ses idées noires, cela ne le mènerait nulle part. Il se levait pour aller chercher sa sacoche, quand il perçut un léger gémissement de douleur, suivit d'un murmure :

Barbie…

Oui, je suis là Trowa, souffla le pion avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Il ne prit même pas conscience que le jeune blessé l'avait appelé par le sobriquet ridicule qu'il haïssait tant.

Je…

Le garçon cracha un peu de sang et finit par articuler :

Ne dites rien aux autres…surtout à Duo…

Zechs le regarda sans comprendre.

Mais…

Je veux pas de leur pitié, coupa Barton. Ils m'aiment pas et je l'sais. J'me passerais de leur sollicitude.

Le surveillant hocha lentement la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles dures et indifférentes de l'enfant. Il commençait enfin à cerner le jeune garçon. Il voyait à présent son attitude froide et distante, son mur de silence, comme une protection vitale contre les piques acérées de ses camarades, contre toutes les agressions du monde extérieur qui se déversaient sur lui comme une pluie acide. Son isolement lui avait permit de résister à la persécution mais l'empêchait de s'épanouir. Tandis qu'il observait son petit protégé sombrer dans un sommeil paisible, il se sentit plus déterminé que jamais à aider le jeune Barton à s'ouvrir aux joies de l'enfance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Compte tenu de la gravité des blessures du jeune pensionnaire, M. Kushrenada avait accepté qu'il soit conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche et pour éviter tout scandale, avait prétendu qu'il était rentré auprès de sa sœur pour des raisons personnelles. Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard qu'il passa de nouveau le vieux portail grinçant de Fond de l'Etang, pour rejoindre sa classe.

Son retour fut ponctué par de nombreuses messes basses, quelques regards en coin, un petit sourire satisfait qui lui glaça le sang et bien sur par l'inévitable…

TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla à faire exploser toutes les fenêtres du bâtiment un certain petit natté déjà pendu au cou du jeune arrivant. Pourquoi t'es parti si longtemps ! Sans même dire au revoir, tu es cruuuuuuuueelllllll !

Barton sentit son cœur se réchauffer sous les tendres reproches de son camarade qui lui ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux. Un doux sentiment de sécurité l'envahit soudain, lui arrachant un de ses rares et magnifiques sourires. Devant cette vision absolument craquante, Duo sentit ses joues s'enflammer et lâcha en baissant les yeux :

C'est bon, j'te pardonne…

Comment faire autrement se disait-il, en observant avec béatitude les somptueux iris émeraude du jeune garçon, il était tout simplement irrésistible…

Après avoir passé une journée particulièrement ennuyeuse et désespérément interminable, faite de cours, de devoirs, de cours, de devoirs et puis tiens aussi de cours, de devoirs, tous les « charmants » petits bambins s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur pionne préférée pour pousser quelques chansonnettes.

Trowa rejoignit calmement la salle d'étude et, bien qu'il soit quasiment certain que Merquise ne l'obligerait pas à chanter, il décida (après avoir mûrement réfléchi durant les deux heures d'histoire, l'heure de maths, celles de français…toute la journée en fait) de chanter, au moins une fois, dans la chorale de Barbie. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il se plaça discrètement derrière ses camarades, et attendit patiemment que Zechs leur fasse signe pour commencer Il s'agissait de la chanson « Caresse sur l'océan » qu'il avait mainte fois entendue fredonnée par les autres pensionnaires.

Il n'était pas certain que le surveillant ait remarqué sa présence. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal car il ne voulait pas voir sur le visage de Barbie l'expression de son triomphe, la satisfaction de l'avoir dompté. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait sauvé que Trowa allait se soumettre bien gentiment comme ce crétin de Boniface. Il souhaitait seulement ne pas se montrer ingrat.

C'est donc d'une voix sourde, presque inaudible qu'il débuta le chant :

_Caresse sur l'océan _

_Porte l'oiseau si léger_

_Revenant de terres enneigées_

_Air éphémère de l'hiver_

_Au loin ton écho s'éloigne_

_Châteaux en Espagne_

Puis prenant peu à peu de l'assurance, sa voix, d'une pureté inégalée, s'éleva, emplissant la pièce de sonorités cristallines :

_Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes _

_Dans l'aube grise du levant_

_Trouve un chemin vers l'arc en ciel _

_Se découvrira le printemps_

Emporté par la mélodie, transporté par la légèreté de la musique, Trowa laissa sortir l'inestimable diamant qu'il cachait au plus profond de son être, sans même s'apercevoir que les autres s'étaient tus devant l'extraordinaire beauté de sa voix enchanteresse.

_Caresse sur l'océan_

_Pose l'oiseau si léger_

_Sur la pierre d'une île immergée_

_Air éphémère de l'hiver_

_Enfin ton souffle s'éloigne_

_Loin dans les montagnes_

Emergeant de son doux songe, le jeune prodige ressentit soudain l'étrange silence qui l'entourait. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Tous le dévisageaient avec stupeur et respect (enfin tous sauf Heero Yui qui n'était pas vraiment sensible à ce genre de démonstrations artistiques). Après quelques secondes de flottement, Zechs se racla la gorge et, cherchant ses mots, bredouilla :

Tu…euh…ta…je…Tu as déjà pris des cours de chant ? finit-il par dire, parvenant enfin à aligner trois mots cohérents.

Le jeune prodige secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Ah, bien…marmonna le surveillant plongé dans une intense réflexion. Vous pouvez y aller, nous reprendrons plus tard.

L'ensemble de la classe sortit dans un calme inaccoutumé.

Se dirigeant vers le réfectoire accompagné de Quatre et de Duo, Trowa finit par demander, légèrement exaspéré :

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin !

Ses deux compagnons levèrent le nez de leurs chaussures et posèrent leurs regards brillants sur lui.

T'es génniiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllll ! s'écria soudainement le garçon à la tresse, retrouvant tout à coup son caractère enthousiaste. Comment t'as pu nous cacher à quel point tu chantais bien ! C'est un crime de nous priver d'une si belle voix !

Dis, tu veux bien nous chanter quelque chose ? intervint le petit Pépino, usant de son regard le plus adorable. S'teuplééééé.

S'asseyant à une table (pour se remettre du choc), Trowa passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que son joli minois rivalisait avec les deux tomates farcies qui trônaient dans son assiette.

Je…je sais pas…si tu veux Quatre, balbutia le jeune garçon, perdant tout ses moyens.

Salut ma belle, interpella une voix basse et profonde, c'était très sympa ta petite démo de toute à l'heure.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux verdoyant se raidit instantanément, crispant ses doigts sur le couteau posé près de son assiette. Tournant résolument la tête vers son interlocuteur, il lui jeta un regard empli d'une sourde mais insoupçonnable colère.

J'compte sur toi pour me faire un petit concert perso, ajouta Heero, triomphant, en lui lançant un clin d'œil provocateur.

Avec la célérité d'un félin, Duo s'interposa entre les deux pensionnaires et murmura d'une voix étrangement calme :

Dégage Yui.

Celui-ci lâcha un soupir las (illustrant à la perfection l'expression « cause toujours tu m'intéresses), puis rejoignit sa place, non sans avoir auparavant jeté à Barton :

J'm'occuperai de toi quand t'auras plus ton chien de garde ma belle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Très tard dans la nuit (ou très tôt dans la matinée), l'un des pensionnaires, incapable de trouver le sommeil, se tournait et se retournait encore sur l'un des nombreux lits du dortoir, s'enroulant (comme un saucisson) dans ses draps froissés. Après avoir supplié tous les esprits de la nuit de l'assommer avec une pelle, après avoir compté plus de deux cent soixante-quatorze moutons qui s'amusaient comme des crétins à sauter les uns par dessus les autres, il se redressa brusquement et poussa un long soupir sonore. Il posa un regard las sur ce qui restait de son lit : il avait envoyé son oreiller faire un vol plané au milieu de la salle, sa couverture avait lâchement déserté le champ de bataille et était allée se fourrer Dieu sait où, le matelas, de travers, penchait de plus en plus dangereusement et menaçait d'envoyer le jeune garçon s'étaler par terre…mais le pire était que sa natte s'était défaite et que son élastique était perdu quelque part dans tout ce bordel !

Il perçut un bruissement sur sa droite :

Psss ! Trowa ? Tu dors ? demanda-t-il le plus discrètement possible à la silhouette tranquillement allongée.

Celle-ci hocha la tête négativement. D'un commun accord, les deux adolescents se levèrent et se glissèrent dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, bientôt suivis par une petite ombre encore toute endormie.

Eh, vous allez où ? marmonna Quatre les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

Chut ! Suis-nous. Murmura Duo en lui jetant un clin d'œil.

Ils passèrent un angle, puis deux, puis trois, et quand ils s'estimèrent assez loin du dortoir pour ne pas risquer d'être pris, ils s'assirent à même le sol, s'appuyant contre le mur froid du couloir.

Après un silence (assez inhabituel lorsque Maxwell est dans les parages), le jeune garçon à la tresse brune finit par lâcher, après avoir longtemps chercher ses mots :

Trowa ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Yui ?

Le garçon à la mèche châtaine ne montra rien de sa surprise et répondit simplement :

Rien. Il m'aime pas c'est tout.

Duo l'observa quelques instants essayant de percer l'armure de silence de son ami. Se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise de voir ses deux amis si sérieux tout à coup, le blondinet finit par demander de sa petite voix d'ange :

Tu veux bien me chanter quelque chose Trowa ?

L'adolescent aux yeux violine passa en mode « je-suis-un-petit-chaton-abandonné-sur-le-bord-de-la-route-un-jour-de-pluie » :

S'teupléééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ! S'teuplé s'teuplé s'teuplé s'teuplé s'teuplé !

D'accord, capitula le jeune prodige en prenant une légère teinte coquelicot. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je chante ?

Euuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh…c'que tu veux. Dit le jeune natté en haussant les épaules.

C'que tu veux. Répéta Pépino lorsque le regard de jade se posa sur lui.

La vision du petit bonhomme tout décoiffé avec son pyjama trois fois trop grand couvert de lapins, rappela à Trowa l'époque où il n'était pas plus grand que ça, et que sa sœur Catherine entonnait chaque soir, de sa voix douce, la chanson que lui avait apprise leur mère. Perdu dans ses lointains souvenirs, il chanta à son tour :

_« Ô nuit, vient apporter à la terre,_

_Le calme enchantement de ton mystère,_

_L'ombre qui t'escorte est si douce,_

_Si doux est le concert de tes doigts chantant l'espérance,_

_Si grand est ton pouvoir, transformant tout en rêve heureux... »_

Bercé par l'onirique mélodie, l'enfant aux yeux océan posa sa tête sur la jambe du jeune chanteur et l'enroula de ses petits bras pâles, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil serein.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Zechs Merquise fut tiré de ses rêves par un murmure lointain, un étrange appel qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Prenant sa robe de chambre pourpre, il explora la pénombre du dortoir à la recherche du son presque inaudible qui l'avait éveillé en pleine nuit. Percevant une très légère voix venant du couloir, il l'emprunta, bien décidé à trouver ce qui avait perturbé son sommeil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« Ô nuit, ô laisse encore à la terre_

_Le calme enchantement de ton mystère_

_L'ombre qui t'escorte est si douce,_

_Eut-il une beauté aussi belle que le rêve_

_Eut-il de vérité plus douce que espérance... »_

Hypnotisé par la majestueuse voix de cristal, ensorcelé par sa pureté, Duo tendit lentement la main vers le visage de son compagnon afin de caresser la peau de pêche de ses joues.

Un silence, intime, s'était installé entre les deux adolescents. Le garçon au regard sombre et pénétrant approcha avec douceur son visage de celui de Trowa, tandis que celui-ci glissait tendrement ses doigts fins dans la longue chevelure brune entrelacée de fils d'or. Les perles de jade plongées dans la mer améthyste se fermèrent lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, sublimées par la douceur de cet instant. Refusant de briser ce contact délicieusement apaisant, ils savourèrent longuement ce baiser innocent…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dissimulé derrière le coin du couloir, le curieux surveillant observa les deux élèves tendrement enlacés. S'appuyant sur le mur, il teint son menton entre son pouce et son index 1 pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis, laissant un sourire lumineux éclairer ses traits fatigués, il haussa les épaules et se dirigea silencieusement vers sa « chambre », pour tenter de récupérer (tant bien que mal) les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient tellement depuis qu'il était arrivé à Fond de l'Etang.

A SUIVRE…

_G eu bcou de mal, comment vous voulé écrire kelkun ki chante ? enfin bon j'espere ke j'm'en sui pa tro mal tiré_

1 A la Shigure dans Fruits Basket pour ceux qui connaisse

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

(note de la BetaReadeuse SuperWuw : voilà comment écrit SuperVovo quand elle ne s'applique pas mais alors pas du tout… Moi j'abandonne là, trop de fautes de grammaire et d'abréviations – ok, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité pour les abréviations, mais quand même… Voilà, SuperVovo, je te laisse la parole )

**From****: kamara62 ( http: )**

Bon au travail j'ai hates de lire la suite et surtout vite trés vite je suis impatience! Il est plutot pourri Heero;;  
kisu  
Kamara

_Merci ! euhhhhhhhhh eske tu considère ke 3mois pour faire 5pages c'est vite ? ' GOMENNN NASAAAAAIIII JE SUIS UNE LIMACEEEUHHHHHH !_

_Mé__ vi heero é tt pourri (ce n'est pa un grande nouvelle ça) _

_Bon d'acc, j'arrete sinon je V me faire trucidé par tt les fan d'heero (c a dire casimen tlm), g juste voulu changé é le faire détésté par Duo : NIARK NIARK ! é pui si on lit les 1er tome de GW, Heero a qd meme un coté psycopate ds le genre _

_Kisu__ ossiiiiii_

**From****: katoru87 ( http: )**

Pourquoi c'était si court çç Je veux la suite môa.  
Cette fic est toujours aussi drôle et jolie (j'imagine Duo et Trowa en pleine bataille d'eau pendant que Zechs s'arrache les cheveux.) Je sais pas trop quoi dire, c'était trop court et il se passe pas grand chose en fait (enfin si, Heero qui veut violer Trowa. J'aime pô quand Hee-chan il est méchant 

_Prkoi__ c cour ? parske je suis une limace é ke je publierai p-ê un chapitre par an si j'écriV plus long : gomeeennnnn !_

_MARCHIIIIII c tt kawaiii ske tu m'di ! Vi ca avance pas viteeuhh, je c mé g du mal ' (surtt pour le chap 6). _

_Mais là on se rapproche de la fin, j'V bien finir par y arriV._

_Et vi heero é paC du coté obscur de la force, il a été corrompu par l'anno unique, bref il é missannnnnnnttt, mé il en fo bien un (et pui je c pa prkoi g préféré mettre lui ke Quatre ;-), parsk'une histoire avec ke d gentil, c pa marrant ._

**From****: miki( )**

un mot: j'adore!  
bon c'est vrai qu'etant une fan de 1x2x1, sa me fait un peu mal de voir mon Hee-chan prenant le role du grand mechant(enfin c'est surtt ke le gars ds le film je pouvais pas le blairer...lol)  
mais c vrai ke c'est kan meme bien de changer les ptites habitudes et ce couple la m'a l'air pas mal non plus alors... j'ai hate de voir ce ke sa va donner!  
bon courage et donn nous vite la suite!  
des bisous pour t'encourager!

_MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! et vi j'ai eu du mal a trouV un perso pr le role de Mondain, é pui g fini par choisir Heero'_

_BEN VI ! c super les 2x3 ! BAVEEEE !(la fille ki fait de la pub : LISEZ DES 2x3x2 !)_

_Merci de m'encouragé, j'en é vraiment besoin, en plus caf é tro tro plisiiirrreuhhh !_

_Bisouss_

**From****: Aur( )**

Que dire ? C'est toujours aussi bien et on retrouve bien le film. C'est super, continue comme ça !  
Bon courage pour la suite et Joyeux Noël !

_Merci merci merci ! J'me sui fait une cure de choristes depuis ke g le dvd, j'men lasse pa_

_Je continuerai juska la fin ! j'y croi a mor !_

_Euh..j'te__ di pa joyeu noel, vu kon é un peu o mois de mars (disolééé') mé le cœur y é_

**From****: Kaorulabelle ( http: )**

Mais pk t'écri pas plus viteuh?

je veux la suite!

stp :'(

biz

K.

_Maieuuuuh__……/_

_Je plaide coupable, g pa d'escuse, je suis trè trè lente'_

_Mé__ la suite arrivera, lentement mé surment_

_bisous_

**From****: florinoir( )**

Trahison! Heero n'est pas un salaud!Bon, je sais, tu l'aime pas(inconcevable pour moi!)...  
Apres tout c'est ta fic!lol! Sinon, j'aime bien comme c'est écrit mais bon, je te le redis, j'ai du mal avec les fics où mon chouchou passe pour un connard,lol! Essaie au moins de pas en faire un crétin fini, qu'il soit un salaud intelligent!lol!(ptin, j'ai l'impression d'écire un télégramme avec lol au lieux de stop!lol!arg!)!  
Bonne continuation!et joyeux noel!

_Et oui je sui un mystère pr la science, je n'm pa Heero, les chercheurs ont essayé d'expliké comment cela pouV ê humainement possible, é ils n'on pa trouV _

_Je te rassure tt de suite, Heero ne sera pa un abruti, se sera kelkun de MACHIAVELIK NIEURK NIEURK NIEURK ! é meme si je ne l'aime pas, je me débrouillerai pr kil soit un bon méchant, kil soit classe koi _

_Mdrrr__ ça m'fait le même problème avec les « » a la place d « lol » _

_Merciiii__ euhh pr le joyeu noel, c un peu tard, mé le cœur y é_

**From****: Sahad( )**

heureuse que ma review t'ait fait si plaisir! Lol! Je n'imaginais pas Heero comme ça, mais c'est marrant! Ptêt que Trotro deviendra plus sociable après ça... J'ai trop aimé la petite scène entre Trowa et Duo en colère! C'était tout mignon! Ah là là, vivement la suite, j'ai trop hâte de la lire! Sur ce, JOYEUX NOEL et bonne continuation!

_MERCIIII pour tt c compliment, ca m'fé tt chau ds mon p'tit cœur_

_Merci ossi tu pa crier o scandale pr l'hérésie ke g osé mettre ds cet fic : un heero ki déteste duo. Moi ossi j'espere ke Tro-chan va s'épanouir, le pov' ptt chou. Apparement cet scene de dispute a pa mal plus, j'en sui raviiiiiiie ._

_Dsl__ de t'avoir fé attendre si longtps avant de publié le chap 6._

_Merci pr le joyeu noel é …euh….joyeuse paques ?'_

**From****: kikioutou( )**

coucou  
voilà ce qui arrive quand on reli pas ce kon écri et ke ces vilain petit doigts se décalent un tout pti peu mdr la phrase devien incompréhensible. Ce chapitre me plait bien surtout le passage ôu duo repein le mur c la classe mé ça doi faire mal mdr jte fé de gro bisou et zatten la suite avec toujours otan d'impatience  
a+ kik

_Lollll__ ! viiii moi ossi j'aime bien qd les bisho repeigne les murs en rouge sang (moi sadik ? nioonnnn '). G remarké ke, incosciemment, j'aV mi cet scene ds plusieur de mé fic ki n'on absolumen rien a voir lol._

_Gro__ bisous ossi _

_E pui pr la rapidité je croi ke ca un prob insoluble, sooorrrryyyyyy_

_A pluche ! _

**From****: Louange( )**

Youpi ! Tu l'as (enfin) mis !  
Ne t'inquiéte pas, tu n'es pas la seule à voir du yaoi partout ! Tout comme toi, dès que j'ai vu ce passage (de la laverie) je me suis dit la même chose.  
Sinon, ton adaptation est génial ! peut être un peu trop représentatif du film, mais bon, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu faire autrement pour le face à face.  
Bonne année et bonne santé à toi également.

_Et viiii ! le chap 6 ! dieu existe ! le miracle a eu lieu !_

_Mdrr__ je sui contente ke t fai le meme rapprochement (mé c vrai ke caf é yaoiiiiiiiiiiiii)_

_Ben c vrai ke pr cet scene, je trouV celle du film tellement bien, ke j'pouV pa vraiment changé ou s'oré été moins bien ;-)_

_Merciiiiii__ é pui meme si j'sui tro a la bourre, j'te souhaite une bonne continuation d'année é une bonne santé ossiiiii !_

**From****: iria-chan ( http: )**

review lol, tadam me voila moi le grande la formidable revieweuse qui review jamais, enfin bon me voila en ligne et en lettre pour te dire que ta fic déchire tout sauf HEERO, va pas du tout mais enfin bon je peux reine y faire si t'aime pas se genre de mec, mais bon moi il me déplait pas au contraire lol ca tourne dur la. bon serieusemnt j'aime bine c'est vrai que quatre est bine et que Duo est génial et que Zech est supportable. voila plein de gros bisous et au prochain!

_MA NIRIAAAA CHANNN KE J'AIMMEEEUHH !_

_(c tellement rare kil fo ke je savoure ce moment : iria m'a reviewé)_

_c__ bizar, prkoi je ne sui pa étonné par ta remark sur heero ? ;-)_

_mdrr__ j'adore le « Quatre é bien » (merci c de l'odre du miraculeux avec lui (mé non je sui pa missante)), le « duo é génial » (ben j'allé pa l'pourrir, il é tjs génialleuuhh !parske sil été tt pourri, trowa ne poserai meme pa les yeux sur lui …é se tournerai vers MOIIII ET NOUS NOUS AIMERIONNSS DANS UNE….humhum je disgresse là''') et le « zechs é supportable » (tu l'm vraiment pa lui lolll)_

_plein de gro gro gro bisous aussiiii _

_j'attend__ ta prochaine review avec impatience_

**From****: Coralie, ton amie( coralie. )**

coucou! tm'avé di dt'ecriR 1"rewiew"com tdi, dc jt'écri 1rewiew et jte doN mon avis s/ lé choristes : Ben en fait, com tu le di si bien au debut de ton histoiR, c 1pe lon et chian(jte critik ke le chap 1, pask les otr jl'ai ai pa encoR lu!)surtt ke c la merD ds lé nom D perso et ke jmy mélange jusT à peiN, mé sinon, jpense kça pe ê pa mal...jte diré cke jpenC dla suiT...promi!  
Gros Zibous à §uper Vovo(moi jl'écris séparé, dsl!)  
ps : g vu D fôtes d'ortograF!dsl  
bon jte less, j'espeR ktu va pa tro mal le prendr, c pa méchant, tme conné...attent la suiT et tvera, ça sra telement bien kje pourai rien dire...bye!

_MON AMIIIIIIIIIEEUUHHH_

_MA P'TITE CHERIE _

_MON AMOURR KE J'AIME ! EPOUSE MOI ! ;-)_

_C tro gentil d'avoir bien voulu lire cet fic alors ke tu deteste Gundam Wing, merciiiiiii_

_J'espere ke tu lira la suite, é ke ca t'intérressera un ptt peu_

_E pui o bou de 3chap tu connaitra tt les perso sur le bou d doi ;-)_

_GRRRRRRRRRRRROO BISOUS MA CHERINOUNOUETTE !_

_Tu peu écrire supervovo, super vovo, c pareille_

_Mdrr__ pr le PS, t tro mignonnneeuhhh_

_Supervovo_


End file.
